Welcome To My Life
by Kio Songbird
Summary: It started as a normal challenge, they seemed like normal shinobi...But then, it all went wrong. And the demons are just the beginning of Sasuke's problems. Its time he must choose... NarutoHinata SasukeSakura ShikaTemari OcGaara OcHaku OcOc
1. Sensei?

Welcome to my life

Chapter One: Sensei

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

-----

The teacher looked over the students.

"Okay, so since you have completed your training, you will be divided into three ninja cells. Afterwards you will meet up with your sensei and receive your headbands." He nodded and picked up a pieced of paper. It was the day all of them were waiting for, the day they finally become real shinobi and leave this dump of a academy behind.

After a while he came to cell thirteen.

"Now cell thirteen consists of Kio Songbird," a green haired girl looked up, black angel wings folded against her back, a dragon on her shoulder, her coon tail twitched. "Asetia Aeru," a black haired girl looked up from her book. "and Reku Utichi." A silver haired boy jumped up.

"I HAVE TWO GIRLS IN MY CELL!!" He blushed, happily. "AND THEY ARE BOTH HOT!" Kio growled.

"Why do we have to be with him?" She snorted and she followed her teammates to their cell.

After a while with no sign of their sensei, Asetia jumped onto the window pane and looked out.

"Look!" She called, pointing out the window.

They jumped up to look out the window.

"You think that's him?" Reku asked. "I mean he doesn't even have a headband, let alone a sand one."

"Its got to be!" Kio called, jumping down and running out the door. The three teens ran out into the desert and up to a black haired older man.

"Sensei?" Kio asked shyly. The man turned to face them. He rose an eyebrow and looked the three over, taking special notice to Kio.

"Kio Songbird?" He asked suddenly. She nodded.

"That's me." She answered. A smirk crept onto his lips.

"Good, just making sure. Then that taken care of, my name is Itachi, and now you can call me Sensei." With no last name give, the three didn't know any better. They hadn't learned of the Uchiha Massacre, it was Konoha history, and they were in Suna. What Kio, Asetia and Reku didn't know was that not too far away, hidden deep in a forgotten canyon, lay the dead body of Reasui, the man who was originally appointed as their Sensei. The man looked a lot like Itachi, that couldn't be denied, but when you got closer, you could see that Reasui's hair was slightly lighter, it was brown, and not black like the Uchiha's.


	2. Is this love?

Welcome to my life

Chapter two: Is this love?

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

-----

After about a year of training, Kio, Asetia and Reku had long since became Chunin but now Itachi was sending them to the Hidden Leaf Village for a new upcoming challenge.

"So, what exactly is this about, sensei?" Kio asked, walking, her tail swinging.

"To test your strength." He said. "And if you're strong enough, you may be promoted to Jonin."

Once they arrived at the village, the walked to a large building, there the Hokage stood.

"This is nothing like the Chunin exams you attended before. Here you will stay with others from your home village in a small dorm, six per dorm, and train."

A younger man stood up. His hair a teal color.

"I am Eikza." He looked down at his paper.

"Dorm one: Leaf: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sas-" He paused as the Hokage whispered something in his ear. "Oh... Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzaka and Hinata Hyuga. Your dorm will be one ninja short.

Dorm Two: Leaf: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten.

Dorm Three: Sand: Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Kio Songbird, Asetia Aeru and Reku Utichi." The man paused again and looked at the crowd. "Is that everyone? Hm, only three dorms?" He nodded looking over the sheet. "Okay then the dorms are just down the road from here, go to the dorms, train and bond with your teammates and dormmates, it will prove useful later on." One-by-one the ninjas shuffled out.

Kio, Reku, Asetia and Itachi walked toward the dorm.

"Are you going to stay with us, sensei?" Asetia asked.

"I've grown sorta attached to you three, so ya, but I'll stay at the Sensei Dorm." No sooner had Itachi stopped speaking when Kio looked over, her face bright red.

"A-are those are dormmates?" she asked shyly. A blonde girl waved her hand in greeting.

"Hey! You must be our dormmates. I'm Temari and these are my brothers, Kankuro," she mentioned to a boy with a strange head dress and face paint. "and Gaara." She said to a boy with red hair. They knew Gaara, everyone did, they may not have known his name, but his was the Kazekage after all. He was just here to train.

"I'm Asetia."

"Reku..."

"Um... It's K-Kio." She answered shyly, avoiding eye contact with Gaara.

"And I'm...," Itachi paused and looked around. "Itachi." He said. They nodded and walked in to the dorm. The dorm had two bedrooms, one for girls and the other for boys, a bathroom, a kitchen and a large living room along with a spare room upstairs, with a large balcony.

That night Kio sat looking out the window, her dragon on her lap.

"Eko, I don't know what happened today. I just snapped." She said to her dragon. Eko just cooed. "Could it be love...?"

"Love?" Kio jumped, realizing Asetia and Temari had been in the room. Her face turned red and Eko squeaked.

"Who is it?" Asetia ask. Temari crossed her arms.

"Its Gaara. Now let me tell you something about my brother, he has no feelings, he will just break your heart. He's colder then steel on a winter's day in the land of waves." Kio looked up.

"H-how did you know?"

"The way you acted when you met him, mouthing his name, not making eye contact and most of all the blushing. But don't worry, know one else knows and we won't tell." Temari smiled. "If it makes you feel better I like someone too." She absentmindedly nodded toward the second leaf dorm.


	3. Battles!

Welcome to my life

Chapter Three: Battles?!

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

-----

About two week had passed and Kio, Asetia and Reku now knew everyone and acted like they had always knew each other. The week of preparation had ended and the teens now where attending a school like training session. Teaching them harder tasks and jutsu then they ever imagined, a test that strained your physical power and mental strengths.

"Now that you have all been training and are used to the way things are, we would no like to introduce to the battling part of this training. Every Friday, you will be paired up with any random ninja ,they may be part of your dorm or even cell. If you lose, nothing will happen, but if you refuse to battle then you will be taken out and have to wait till next year to compete in this challenge. But also we can not promise you that no one will die." Eikza said. He held up a piece of paper. "Now, since today is Friday, we can begin. The first ones to fight are: Kio and... Ino." Kio jumped, Eko followed as she ran into the arena. Ino came shortly after. The cheering started and most of the bets where on Ino, since no one really thought a green haired girl with a coon tail could do any harm. The only ones cheering her on was Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Hinata, Asetia, Reku and Shikamaru, who had be forced by Temari.

Kio ran forward, Ino did the same. Kio jumped up and kicked at Ino, who jumped back.

"HA! You think you can beat me with just Taijutsu?!" Ino laughed. Kio smirked.

"To be truthful, no." Eko jumped onto Ino and pushed her to the ground. Ino pushed the small dragon off her and jumped up and threw a kunai at Kio. Kio jumped back, but she wasn't fast enough. She let out a cry of pain as the blade cut into her left arm. Blood fell to the ground. Kio jumped back and began making hand signs. Ino stood, not knowing what was going to happen. Ice shot up around Ino, and she stepped back, startled.

"A sand ninja that can use ice?!"

"And water." Kio smirked. Naruto jumped up, something in his mind snapped at Kio's words and attacks, something that seemed to be long since forgotten.

The whole crowed gasped as Kio threw Ice needles at Ino, she fell.

"Kio is the winner!" The crowed broke into cheers. Kio looked up and whispered.

"I hope I made you proud..."


	4. Friend or Foe? Enter Sasuke

Welcome to my life

Chapter Five: Love?

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

-----

Asetia stared at the night sky. She sighed. What she wanted she didn't know. She leaned onto the balcony.

"Hey Asetia." Sasuke said leaning against the railing.

"H-hey." She answered, finding it hard to talk. There was a silence.

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" Asetia just looked away. "Hello earth to Asetia! Hey are you even on this planet?" She jumped.

"What? Oh.. sorry."

"Do you know the other name for cherry blossom." Sasuke asked, a slight red tint on his cheeks. Asetia thought for a moment.

"No, but I like the flower."

"It's sakura." He replied. "Crap!" He said as he saw Gaara walking towards the dorm. "Well see you later!" He called running off. Asetia stood dazed as she walked back inside.

Kankuro stood looking out his window. He heard it all and jealousy was clearly shone on his face.

Asetia walked in and saw Itachi sitting on the couch eating.

"Sensei, my stomach hurts." Asetia turned to Itachi.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick? He turned to look at her.

"No I feel like I've been punched in the stomach, really hard." Itachi's face brighten.

"Aww, Asetia you're in love!" He smiled. Asetia growled and walked out. Guessing that Itachi was drugged. He'd been getting drunk a often lot lately.

She walked out and looked back into the sky.

"Love..."

----

Kio: Ya drugged Itachi xD

Asetia: -headdesk- SASUKE'S MINE!!

Yuki: -punches Asetia- He's Sakura's –sticks tongue out-


	5. Love?

Welcome to my life

Chapter Five: Love?

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

-----

Asetia stared at the night sky. She sighed. What she wanted she didn't know. She leaned onto the balcony.

"Hey Asetia." Sasuke said leaning against the railing.

"H-hey." She answered, finding it hard to talk. There was a silence.

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" Asetia just looked away. "Hello earth to Asetia! Hey are you even on this planet?" She jumped.

"What? Oh.. sorry."

"Do you know the other name for cherry blossom." Sasuke asked, a slight red tint on his cheeks. Asetia thought for a moment.

"No, but I like the flower."

"It's sakura." He replied. "Crap!" He said as he saw Gaara walking towards the dorm. "Well see you later!" He called running off. Asetia stood dazed as she walked back inside.

Kankuro stood looking out his window. He heard it all and jealousy was clearly shone on his face.

Asetia walked in and saw Itachi sitting on the couch eating.

"Sensei, my stomach hurts." Asetia turned to Itachi.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick? He turned to look at her.

"No I feel like I've been punched in the stomach, really hard." Itachi's face brighten.

"Aww, Asetia you're in love!" He smiled. Asetia growled and walked out. Guessing that Itachi was drugged. He'd been getting drunk a often lot lately.

She walked out and looked back into the sky.

"Love..."

----

Kio: Ya drugged Itachi xD

Asetia: -headdesk- SASUKE'S MINE!!

Yuki: -punches Asetia- He's Sakura's –sticks tongue out-


	6. That's Life

Welcome to my life

Chapter Six: That's Life

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

----

"I'm so screwed!" Sasuke yelled. Ochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Ochimaru asked. Sasuke twitched. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings, but he had to get this off his chest.

"I like two girls! One is a girl I have know forever and she loves me but the other is a girl I just met!" Sasuke walked into his room and began to punch a hole in the wall.

----

Gaara looked at the full moon.

"Love eh?" There is no such thing. I love only myself. Fight For only myself. But yet... I feel like something is missing..." He sighed.

----

Kio heard it all. Tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why must it all be pain? All be hate? Why?" She yelled, tears in her eyes. "I love him... but he will never love me."

----

"Love or kill Itachi?" Sasuke sighed. "Power or love?" He looked at his slightly bloody hands. "Repopulate clan or avenge clan? UGH! I can't take this crap!" He fell face first onto the bed. "Sakura or Asetia?" His voice was muffled. "I'm so screwed..."

----

Kankuro looked at the sky. He sighed.  
"I should have known she would fall for someone like Sasuke...He's strong and handsome...while I'm...I'm a freak." He shook his head. "She's out of my league." He bowed his head in shame.

----

Yuki: Poor Kankuro, your not a freak, Sasuke…Repopulate! Poor Kio, emo Gaara, poor screwed Sasuke! –emosbob-

Kio: Heh You said repopulate xD –starts laughing uncontrollably- Heh –snorts- I love love-triangles :0


	7. Hidden Within Love and Hate

Welcome to my life

Chapter Seven: Hidden Within Love and Hate

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

-----

"ASETIA WAKE UP!!" Kio yelled.

"WHY?!" Asetia yelled back.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YOU'RE FIGHT!"  
"OH!!"  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING WHEN YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER?!" Temari yelled into the room.

They arrived at the arena. Even Sasuke had snuck in, wearing a Anbu Black Op outfit. It as Asetia against Kiba.

About halfway into the fight a voice called over the crowd.

"You stupid boy! I know you're here!" Everyone turned to see Ochimaru, screams came shortly after.  
"CRAP!" Sasuke ran, his mask pulled off by the force of the wind. Sakura stood dazed, Itachi Panicked, Asetias stopped fighting and Naruto jumped up. Sakura ran up and hugged him, then stepped back and slapped him.

"Do you know how much I worried about you?!"

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to get stronger." Sasuke twitched. "MOVE!" he pushed Sakura out as of the way as Orochimaru ran at him.

"Sasuke!! You moron! You stupid boy! What make think you could show yourself!" He screamed.

"I-I just wanted to see my friends fight..." Sasuke shuddered. Orochimaru's temper finally reached its peak, and he pounced on Sasuke, grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall. Sasuke struggled to breath. It seemed the more he fought it the harder Orochimaru pressed.

"You brat!" Orochimaru hissed. He punched Sasuke in the gut and he screamed in pain as Orochimaru threw him to the ground. Orochimaru leaned over Sasuke and growled. "If you want to fight so bad I can enter you in the contest." He kicked Sasuke as he turned to walk away.

----

Author Note:

Kio: That's called Child abuse :D xD I don't like Sasuke that much so ya... OMG HERE THEY COME! –mauled by Sasuke fans-

Yuki: Poor Sasuke... T.T


	8. Truth To Come

Welcome to my life

Chapter Eight: Truth to Come

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

-----

"Since yesterday, Asetia's battle went wrong we will restart it today with the newest opponent, Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone gasped as Sasuke entered the ring.

Asetia jumped up and started running, but ended up tripping and falling on her face.

About Halfway into the battle, Sasuke used his strongest attack: the Chidori! He charged at Asetia. He looked up and noticed that Asetia was trying to complete a jutsu so she couldn't dodge is attack. Asetia flew to the ground and disappeared in puff of smoke.

"A CLONE?!" He spun around just in time to dodge a fire ball. After the fire stopped he looked up to see Asetia finishing off a hand sign.

"HEY! YOU RIP OFF!! ESH IS MINE! YOU CAN'T SUMMON HER!!" Kio yelled from the stands as Asetia summoned a large black dragon. The dragon paused to look up at her real master in the stand, then back at Asetia. "OH FINE! ESH JUST LISTEN TO ASETIA!" Kio hissed as Eko jumped on to her head and cooed.

"SHUT IT, KIO! NOW ESH, ATTACK!" Asetia growled at Kio and Esh charged at Sasuke. He jumped up and ran past Esh and punched Asetia in the gut, knocking her out cold. Esh sat on her haunches and looked up at Kio, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So you have two dragons?" Gaara asked. Kio just nodded.

"I can only summon Esh though." She growled and looked at Asetia, who was still out cold.

"Sasuke is the winner!" Eikza announced.


	9. Decisions Of a life time

Welcome to my life

Chapter Nine: Decisions Of a life time

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

-----

Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Where have you been?" She asked.

"I told you, I've been training." He said simply. "I need to get stronger If I even what a chance to beat my brother."

Kio looked over at the two.

"They know each other? Asetia asked.

"No they are complete strangers. OF CORSE THEY KNOW EACH OTHER!" Reku yelled.

"You don't know Sakura very well do you?" Kio said, she froze then looked over at Sasuke and made a connection in her mind.

"You guys," She said almost fearfully. "Doesn't Sasuke look a lot like Sensei?" Kio asked. Sasuke's eyes turned red.

"Asetia, what's his name?" his head was bowed and his hair covered his eyes. Asetia finally spoke.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke was not as calm.

"Are you sure?!"

"Y-yes. I'm sure." She was worried now. Kio looked up.

"Sakura," The curse Mark appeared across his face.

"Sasuke?!"

"Don't worry I won't die, I'll come back to you. To all of you." Kio shook. Eko cooed. It fell silent.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?"

"Oh... He's eating ramen with Hinata."

"Good."

"Sasuke, I'll go with you and I won't get in the way." Sakura was getting close to tears.

"No stay here. I don't want to lose anyone." The wind blew. He turned to face her. "Its clear now..." Sasuke looked at her. "I...I...love...you..." He said slowly. Sakura gasped as he disappeared.

"Sasuke..."

"Why does he want to kill Sensei?" Kio asked, her tail twitched.

"Because Itachi is his brother."

"Well that's stupid!!" Asetia exclaimed.

"You don't know the pain he's went through."

"Tell us..." Asetia said.

"Itachi ,his brother, killed his whole clan, he killed his own family and tortured Sasuke so hard it hurts him even to think about it."

"Why...why did he do such a thing?" Kio asked. There was silence.

"To test his strength." Sakura said simply. Kio, Reku, Temari, Kankuro, Asetia and even Gaara where shocked. Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks and she disappeared.

"Wow, sensei..." Kio looked hurt.

Sasuke appeared and the outside of the sensei dorm.

Before he could kick the door open, someone opened it, it was-Itachi.

Sasuke's head throbbed as Itachi punched him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"What will you do now Sasuke? Is your hatred strong enough to kill the man that your friends put their trust in?"

A snake appeared out of no where and coiled around Sasuke's body. Ochimaru appeared behind him.

"Sasuke...not yet..."

Sasuke growled and finally gave in.

"Alright..." Then they disappeared. After that Kio, Reku and Asetia came running to him.

"ITACHI!" It was the first time the called him that.  
"What?"

"What happened? There's blood on the floor!" Kio said.

"Nothing the door just drew a little blood from me."

Eko jumped down from Kio's shoulder and sniffed the blood and looked up a Itachi.

"_Itachi...Sensei..."_ Kio thought.

Meanwhile Sasuke was demolishing Ochimaru's house.

"STOP IT SASUKE! NO! NOT MY TEAPOT! KABUTO HELP!!!"


	10. Bonding

Welcome to my life

Chapter Ten: Bonding

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

-----

Sunday passed, then Monday, Tuesday came and went, the finally came Wednesday, the day of depression and love.

"Guys, dinner!" Kio called as her dragon jumped off her shoulder. "What's wrong Eko?" Just then the food exploded, resulting in a fire. Poor Kio was so startled that she forgot her control of water and ice, and screamed. Sand flew into the food, putting the growing fire out. Kio looked over.

"GAARA!" she yelled with out thinking. He just looked at her, more like a glare. "Um...Thank...you...Gaara..." He paused and spoke.

"No problem, just try on to burn the next batch of food." Was all he said as he tapped her on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. Kio's face turned red.

"Maybe I should make dinner." Temari laughed.

"O...kay..." She said in embarrassment.

After dinner, Kio went outside, onto the balcony. She jumped up and sat on the railing. Her large ears perked up as someone walked out.

"Oh...Sorry I didn't know you where out here." Gaara said as he came out.

"It's okay. I just come out her to look at the sunset and wait till the moon comes out." Kio answered.

"You like the moon?" Kio got a little excited that Gaara was talking to her. She clutched her knees and her tail swung.

"Well.. Yeah!" Gaara walked up and sat next to her. "Hey, where's your gourd?"

"In my room." Kio couldn't respond, so she didn't. A long silence came.

"Gaara d-do you l-like me? I mean as a friend, because your sister says you can't make friends easily and...and...and.." She began to mumble.

"Yeah...I guess..." He scratched his head. "You're actually a really close friend..." Somehow Kio didn't think Gaara was telling the whole truth, but she left it as it was.

Now lets talk about Naruto and Hinata:

Well earlier that day Naruto and Hinata where getting ramen. It was then that Kakashi spotted them.

"Hey guys, you on a date?" Hinata blushed and so did Naruto.

"Wha?! No!! No!! We're just getting some food." Naruto answered nervously.

"Okay then, I'll be going now." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Tha-that was weird." Hinata said slowly.

"That's sensei for you! Come on we better get back."

"Okay!" Hinata smiled while clinging to Naruto's arm.

"Erm...Hinata?" He said as they walked.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked with a faint blush.

"Could you let go of my arm?" Hinata blushed even more.

"Oh... sorry..."

"Nah, It's okay, here." He linked arms with her again and the walked to their dorm; happy and the cutest thing you could ever see.


	11. My old Friend

Welcome to my life

Chapter Eleven: My old Friend

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, All the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter 4 Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

From here on out, most of characters are extremely OOC.

Erm This chapter is extremely emo and romantic and if you haven't see the first few episodes of Naruto then it's a huge spoiler. (Like who the heck would miss those episodes?!) 3

-----

No one had seen Sasuke for a while until Friday, he didn't say anything. Sakura glanced at him every once in a while and he glanced back.

Gaara scanned the room.

"Hey, where's Kio?" He asked. Temari looked around.  
"She goes to the Land of Waves every now and then. But we don't why. When she comes back, she never talks." Asetia answered.

"She better get back soon. Her fight is next." Gaara said. He looked at the sun. "I better go find her."

-----

Kio crossed her arms, tears in her eyes.

"You taught me all I know, without you I would have never gotten this far. You excepted me for who I really am..." She looked down at the cross.

"HEY!" She spun around to see a young boy about twelve or thirteen. "Why are you here?!"

"Can't I visit a friend's grave?" She asked, tail twitching.

"A friend?" the boy asked, almost shocked. "You knew them?"  
"Yeah..."

"Wow, I didn't know they had friends... They seemed so...so mean." Kio growled at the boys words.

"You don't know Haku like I do."

"Do you even know who killed them?" Kio looked up. "Do you know Naruto?" She nodded. "I'm not sure if it was him or Kakashi...but it was one of them." Kio's eyes widened, tears filling them. Eko looked up at her master. Kio opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Kio. Come on. We don't have time for this." Kio looked up to see Gaara.

"Gaara..." Kio whispered. Eko could sense the pain in her master's voice.

"Come on." There was a slight pang of kindness and maybe even some jealousy, but with Gaara it was hard to tell. Kio froze, her lip curled up into a snarl as Naruto came up behind Gaara.

"T-that's Haku's grave!" Sakura said, fearfully.

"WHY?!" Kio yelled at Naruto, he stepped back, fear in his eyes. Kio's eyes shone red, anger burned into her words. "It took me almost a year to find out he was dead. He taught me all I know, showed me how to loved again." Tears ran down Kio's cheeks. "And you...you killed him! The only one I ever loved..." Gaara's eyes widened at her words, a quite growl escaped his lips. Naruto stepped back.

"Kio... He wanted to die... he told me to...but then he changed his mind and went to rescue Zabuza... Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza...although Haku reached Zabuza before Kakashi did."

"NO!" There was a pause, Eko looked up at her. "THAT'S A LIE!! A LIE!!" She ran off into the woods. Kio hid behind a tree and hugged Eko.

"Kio..." She looked up to see Gaara.

"What do you want?!" He squatted down beside her and stroked her back. She wanted to fight it but she didn't have any energy left.

After a few minutes of this, Kio fell into a deep sleep. Gaara looked at her, and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the others.

Around midnight they got back to the dorms. Kio was fast asleep, and Eko ,although she had tried to stay awake to protect her master, was also in a deep sleep. Gaara walked into the girls' room and placed Kio into her bed and walked out.

-----

Kio: WHY DID HAKU HAVE TO DIE???!!! –emosob-

Asetia: -cough- crossdresser –cough-

Kio: -Glares- SHUTUP!! –punches Asetia-

Asetia: WHY DOES EVERYONE PUNCH ME?!

Yuki: YAY LETS PLAY PUNCH ASETIA!! -Punches Asetia-

Asetia: WHY?! -emo-


	12. Out Of Schedule

Welcome To My Life

Chapter Twelve: Out Of Schedule

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**Note To self: Don't EVER Let Yuki have the notebook to write for long periods of time, like spring break! When I gave the notebook to her it had around 21 chapters, now it has 28 D: I have to type that all!!**

-----

"Attention everyone! Our schedule has been changed. We will finish all of our battles today!"

There was a murmur through the crowd.

"What? Why?" Kio yelled out.

"Wait, I'll explain." Anko said. "We're off schedule, and we need to go onto the next challenge."

"Okay, the let's start!" Sasuke growled impatiently.

"Alright. The next battle will be between Tenten and Sakura."

Sakura jumped down into the arena. Tenten did the same and thought to herself.

"_Against someone like Sakura, It will be a snap!" _

About half way into the battled Sakura punched the arena floor, sending Tenten flying. She hit the wall, tried to stand and fell.

The next battle was against Kiba and Lee.

"Alright, begin!"

"Kiba!" Lee said.

"What?!" Kiba growled.

"Good luck!" Lee smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "I shall make you proud sensei!"

Kiba and Akamaru were ready to go and get this over with, so was Lee.

"Alright Akamaru you ready?" Kiba asked, Akamaru gave a bark for reply.

He ran in one direction while Akamaru ran in the other. Lee was calm and blocked both hits. Kiba growled.

"Let's try this again!" Akamaru nodded as Kiba threw a smokebomb. Lee stood. Kiba ran forward and punched Lee. He flew across the battle field and stood up, a flash and Lee was gone.

"Wha?—Where is he?!" Akamaru barked and growled toward the other end of the field. "Thanks boy." Right as Lee appeared, Kiba turned around and punched him. The crowd cheered.

"Up next is Kankuro and Shikamaru!"

Temari froze.   
"Crap...NOW WHO AM I GOING TO CHEER FOR?!" Kio laughed.

Kankuro jumped down and unwrapped the Crow. Shikamaru wasn't as enthusiastic.

"I'm going to make this quick and easy." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Yeah, Me too."

Shikamaru frowned.

"_How and I supposed to beat him? Wait I know!"_ His frown turned into a smirk.

"What's with the smirk, Shadow Boy?" Kankuro growled as he flung his Crow at him. Shikamaru dodged it just in time. With a smirk he threw a Kunai at him, missing by a lot.

"What the heck is up with that?! And you are supposed to be smart?"

"_Oh no...That idiot! He's using the same move he used on me!"_ Temari bit at her lip.

Kankuro looked at Shikamaru then back at the kunai.

"I don't know what your planning but I'll kill you right no..." He froze. "WHA?!"

"You fell right for my trap. Just like your sister. But unlike Temari, I won't give up!" Shikamaru said with a grin.

"What?!" Kankuro was shocked, he looked down at the kunai.

"_THE KUNAI'S SHADOW!"_ he said to himself. Shikamaru moved his finger and Kankuro moved his finger and though Kankuro the Crow moved.

"Through you I can control your puppet.'  
"Oh...poop." Kio said in disappointment. Everyone around her started, It was very uncomforting.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!"

They stopped staring and looked back to the arena.

The crow turned around and ran toward Kankuro.

"Oh Crap!!" He yelled.

It was going at such a speed that it would be hard to stop. Right before it hit Kankuro, Shikamaru released his shadow to avoid getting hurt. With a crash the Crow and Kankuro collided and Shikamaru won.

"Next is Hinata and...Reku!"

Hinata looked worried.

"It's okay, Hinata! I know you'll win!" Naruto told her with confidence.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then!" She said with a faint smile.

"YES! YES!! I get to fight a girl!! YES!!"

"REKU! SHUT UP!!" Asetia yelled.

He ran down quickly as he could, Hinata was already waiting, her Byakygan ready.

"You may begin!"

Hinata ran towards him.

"Well usually I'm the one chasing girls but this is okay." He smirk and formed a hand sign.

"Genkaku!"

Hinata gasped. The darkness closed in on her... There was a little boy, crying. She took a step toward him then a kunai flew through the little boy. Blood splattered everywhere. Hinata screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"HINATA!!!"

She heard Naruto's voice.

"_Stay calm! You can see through this illusion."_ She said to herself. Her head lifted and the Byakygan broke through the darkness and the illusion was gone.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BRAKE THOUGH MY ILLUSION?! I'M THE HIGHEST LEVEL THAT YOU CAN BE IN GANKAKU!"

"I promised I'd win and that is just what I'm going to do! I won't give up!" She disappeared in a flash a reappeared behind Reku. She hit so many chakra points that he was almost paralyzed. When she hit the last one, he fell to the ground.\

"YEAH!! Hinata!!" Naruto yelled out.

She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Wow these battles sure are going fast." Said one of the teachers.

"Yeah! No kidding!"

"Next up: Temari and Choji."

Really not much to say about this battle but despite everything Choji put up a good fight though in the end Temari won.  
"Alright! Yeah!" Temari yelled as she caught her breath.

"Now for the second to last battle: Gaara and...Naruto!"

As Naruto came to the floor he said:  
"Remember the last time we fought?"

"Yeah...so?"

Naruto smiled, Gaara looked confused.

"Gaara..." He looked up. "We fought as equals!"

"Yeah, whatever. Lets get this over with, kay?"

Naruto formed a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Clones appeared everywhere around the arena. Everyone was on the edge of their sits.

"All..." One clone said.

"Right..." Said another.

"let's" and another

"get" yet another

"this" and another

"thing" and yet another

"STARTED!" they all said together.

They charged at Gaara, hitting him but with no progress. This went on for about ten minutes.

Both where now panting. Gaara struggled to stay standing.

"Gaara?!" Kio yelled in worry.

"Wow! Gaara is really tired!" Temari looked over at Kankuro.

"Naruto...Hang on..." Hinata said quietly.

Gaara begin to sway. Then Naruto also started to sway, finally they both passed out.  
"It seems to be a tie! No winner!"

Hinata jumped down and picked up Naruto, struggling to hold him. Kio also jumped down and kneeled next to Gaara, pulling him onto her back and holding his hands around her neck. She dashed up to the stands and placed Gaara into the seat next to her and Temari. She smiled and nodded as Kio tended to Gaara's wounds.

"Right, the last battle will be between...Shino and Neji."

"Great... They guy with bugs infested in his body..." Neji growled.

"Begin!"

Bugs began to crawl from Shino's body.

"Okay guys, I'll buy you some time, so you can get close to Neji, Okay?" He said softly.

"_What is he doing?"_ Neji said to himself.

Shino leapt towards Neji and punched him in the face.

"Ouch...That must have hurt really bad huh?" Kio said, looking up.

Everyone gave her a glare.

"What?" She asked.

Neji flew back and slid on the ground.

Smoke appeared.

"A Substitution?!" Shino growled.

Neji appeared again and spun around using 100 Palm.

Finally Shino's bugs attacked Neji's body, trying to eat his Chakra.

"NO!" Neji yelled, jumping back and spinning around, causing the bugs to fly off. He jumped forward and hit Shino as fast as he could.

Although Shino's bugs tried to protect him, nothing helped.

They both were losing a lot of Chakra, fast. Neji used his final burst of strength and hit Shino's arm, not only stopping his bugs but also defeating him.

"Okay! Now we shall tell you about the next challenge...Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!!'

Saturday came and the ninja shuffled into the arena once again. Growls of discontentment clearly heard.

"Hello! Good morning, today you will meet a new team." One of the teachers smiled.

"Now we're not saying this so you'll be nice to them, we're saying this so you will befriend them!" Anko said.

"Meet Aromi Narka, Migome Susama and last but not lest Yuki Oharu!"

"Hey, what's up!" She said in a cool manor.


	13. A New Challenge and Old Scars

Welcome To My Life

Chapter thirteen: A New Challenge and Old Scars: Yuki's Past Revealed

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki and Asetia

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**Note To self: Don't EVER Let Yuki have the notebook to write for long periods of time, like spring break! When I gave the notebook to her it had around 21 chapters, now it has 28 D: I have to type that all!!**

-----

"What?! Why?!  
"Hey, they didn't even fight, how do we deal with that?!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, over in their village, their school and teachers were destroyed, so the only way for them to become a Jonin was for them to come over here."

Everyone looked at the new team again.

"Hey, Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

"What is it?"

"Do you notice anything strange about the girl on the far end? Yuki is it?"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean with your Byakygan."

"Oh...I'll check..

"Byakygan!" She whispered to herself

"What do you see?" Naruto asked noticing the change of expression on Hinata's face.

"She...She's got a lot of Chakra! And I mean a lot! No one should have the much!"

"Wow, Thanks." He smiled and she blushed.

"Go and have lunch, we'll talk about it after that. That way you guys can check out the town." Anko said.

Yeah, sure whatever..." Migome said.

While almost everyone was having lunch, Yuki ,the back-haired girl with royal blue eyes and tan skin, was wandering in the woods. She wore a normal outfit with fishnet, like everyone's. Nothing special.

"Hey, Yuki!" Naruto called, coming up behind her. She turned around and glared.

"What do want?"

"Ahh.. well I just wanted to say Hi."

"Oh... I'm sorry." She said looking at her feet.

"Nah its ok. I'll be going now. By the way, the name's Naruto. See you around?"

"Sure..." Yuki said walking into the woods.

"Woah, I'm sorry." She said after bumping into Sasuke.

"It's okay. Hey, you have a lot of chakra...More then someone should have. What's you story."

"Well...I don't really like to talk about it..."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's okay?" He said with a smirk.

"Well...Alright, you go first."

"...and that about sums it up..." Sasuke finished his story.

"Wow... That rough...Sorry I made you talk about it..."

"Nah I'm fine. Your turn." He said grinning.

"How should I start...? I haven't even told my teammates yet." Sasuke waited patiently.

Yuki sighed.

"Okay, you must promise not to tell anyone. I mean anyone, you hear."

"Alright, I won't."

She continued.

"I'm from the ancient land called Mizuindo, which means Land of Water and Wind. My father was a normal ninja, until he found out the he was the heir to the Empire. That's when everything changed. His love for my mother, the village and me began to fade and soon became nonexistent. His love for money overpowered all else.

One day my mother fell sick and my dad didn't even notice; I was the one that called the doctor, not him.

She told me everyday that she loved me very much and that she was dying. Eventually she died. My dad didn't even attend the funeral... even my older brother cried. A year latter my father was acting even stranger, having secret meetings and messaged. Finally I know what was going on, he was going to send my brother away. 'But why?' I asked myself. Soon I knew..."

Yuki's eyes shone with unshed tears. Sasuke patted her on the back.

"Some barbarians come and destroyed our village. I ran though the house crying for my dad. I couldn't find him. Although the invaders came and caught me; they found my dad in his Treasure Room.

'Dad, daddy Help me!' I pled for him to save me. He didn't reply. Then one of them spoke.

'Give us all your riches or we'll kill your daughter!'

He didn't even looked at me.

'No...'

With a growl the man placed torches to the palace and burned my house down, my father in it, dying with his precious treasure. A lot of people said he was a great Emperor, yes he was but he was a horrible father. All he cared about was his stupid money!!

Oh...sorry...I got off track. Well anyway everyone in village died and the men used me as target practice. When they were done I was blind due to a kunai lodged into my eyes, I could barely move my arms, so they dragged me. I couldn't even remember what I looked like, because of all my blood. Soon they threw me into the woods to die. I even thought I would die, but then... right before I gave in I heard something walking through the forest. It sniffed me and picked me up with its teeth. The next morning I awoke to see a wolf about as big as a horse and its fur as dark as night. Then she turned to me and began to talk. She told me I would have died if she wouldn't have found me and also said she healed me. She said she could become one with my chakra.

'What? Why' I asked.

'I gave you some of my energy.' She replied.

'Wait so I don't really have a choice her do I?'

'No, you do; almost everyone in your life is dead so you can chose to die or you can live. You don't see much in your life now but its better if you keep on living.'

So I did and she became part of me."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Here, I'll show you."

She looked deep into his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked a little dazed

"I have to focus." Yuki answered calmly.

Sasuke was sorta uncomfortable.

"Your not going to kiss me are you?" Yuki laughed.

"No, I wish." Sasuke blushed. "Wait did I say that out loud? I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked pointing. She looked up and smiled.

"I told you, look ears! They're wolf ears. Aren't they cool!" She exclaimed moving them in all different directions.

"Heh and I thought Kio's tail was weird." He grinned. "We friends?" Yuki looked up, almost surprised.

"Friends? Um... Sure."

----

"Right, now that everyone has had their lunch, lets get down to work---"

"Why does every one from Yuki's team wear black?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it makes the look cool." Suggested Naruto.

"Yeah right!" Shikamaru answered.

"Excuse me boys but are you listening?"

"It was his fault!"

"No...no...no it was not! Shut up Shikamaru! You're the on one that asked!"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!!!" Both of the boys turned to see one of Yuki's teammates, Migome, a brown-haired girl, was glaring at them. She had on some clothes that lets just say was trying to get guys attention. (Mainly the one on her team)

"Migome be nice..." Aromi said. He was dressed in black pants and a dark blue t-shirt complimenting his black hair. Her personality changed on an instant.

"Okay!" She said in delight.

Naruto and Shikamaru were clueless.

"_Man she not like Ino or Temari...Troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought helplessly. The projector sighed.

"May we move on? Please."

"This next challenge is a mission, you'll enter the Tolkien Gate, there will be a forest on the other side, on the other side of that forest you will find the Tolkien Palace full of traps, ninja and many other things. You will need to gather secret information from its tombs, library and treasure hall. If you meet another ninja team you will have to fight them, even if they are part of your cell. Yep that's right you'll be split up into three or two man squads. After you gather the information assigned to you, you will come back here. Then we will check you data and see if it is what we were looking for. But of course-Shikamaru since you are already at the Jonin level you will not be taking this test." Shikamaru was overjoyed. "That might be a disadvantage to you, but deal with it." Is that clear? You will receive your assigned data and squads now. Any questions?" Anko looked around.

Reku raised his hand,

"So what happens if we bring back the wrong data?"

"YOU FAIL!!" Anko responded with a smile.

"Is there a time limit?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, one month from now."

"ONE MONTH?!" Kankuro yelled. "Will it really take us that long?!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Ah...no, sorry, Ma'am." He slunk back down.

"Now to mix up the teams. That why we told you to get along with your dormmates. Just wait one second while we mix you up!" She shouted.

----

"Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke, Aromi and Yuki, Shino and Lee, Neji and Tenten, Ino Reku and Migome—"

"WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH REKU?!" Both girl shouted at once.

"TOO BAD!" Anko exclaimed.

"Sweet two girls again and Migome has the whole package!!" Reku said, almost drooling.

"HEY!" Ino protested.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Migome screamed. Anko sighed and continued on.

"Asetia and Kankuro. Temari, Choji and Kiba. Last is Gaara and Kio. Now step into a line to receive your assignment."

Temari walked over to Kio.

"Wow, Your luck!"

"Ya..." She blushed.  
"Well just don't get killed okay!" Temari said with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Yuki said as she walked over to Sasuke and Aromi.

"Hey." They said in melody. She ran up and hugged them both.

"Yuki...what's wrong?" Aromi asked in worry.

"Nothing! Everything's great! I'm so happy! I LOVE LIFE!!" She said clinging to them.

"Erm...Yuki could you let go of me?" Sasuke asked politely.

"SURE!!" She said cheerfully.

"Seriously, what's wrong.. Are you drunk or something?" Aromi looked down at her.

"No, Silly, Aromi, Trix is for kids!"

Then Migome's voice.

"YOU HAG!! GET OFF AROMI!!" She yelled.

"Your just jealous!" Yuki said sticking out her tongue.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!!!" Yuki didn't answer.

"Um... Yuki are you ever like this?"

"No, not when the obsessive body showing, flirting slut is around." She said calmly.

"Migome likes me?" Aromi asked.

There was a silence.

----

"Hey what are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"To find some blueprints of the Tolkien Tower or the Palace or whatever." Sakura said looking at the paper.

"Cool. That will be easy. Right Hinata? Especially with you!"

Hinata blushed.

"Thank...you...Naruto."

----

"Yuki, what did we get?" Sasuke said looking over her shoulder.

"It's kinda eerie..."

"What is it?" Aromi asked.

"Okay, to find out how many people have people have died in this area of the Tolkien Gate, forest and Palace."

"Wait, everyone?" Sasuke was confused.

"Even the ones that die on this mission."

"Oh, crap that's going to suck!" Sasuke nodded.

----

"Lee, what did we get?" Shino asked.

"List the names of the ninja who ruled the Tolkien Palace." He read.

"All we have to do is go to the library."

"YA!" Lee exclaimed.

----

"Alright, Reku, what is it?" Migome asked impatiently.

"Find the tomb of the first emperor."

"Eww...a dead man!" Ino shirked

"No he's a zombie...OFCOURSE HE'S DEAD!" Reku shouted.

----

"So...Kan...kuro what's our task?" Asetia said nervously.

"Ah...It's stupid! What was the first empress's name?"

"Well that's not really a question!" Asetia yelled.

----

"Urg. Why do I have to be with these losers!" Temari sighed.

"Find the poison that killed Lord Orochi. Wait... that means we'll have to got to the kitchen right?!" Choji said in excitement.

"Not really ,you weirdo." Kiba said. "Akamaru can probably find it, right boy?" Akamaru barked.

----

"So...so what is it?" Kio asked.

"Who attacked the tower when Hindo was Emperor."

"Hindo...Heh.." she tried to hold back a laugh. "AHAHAHA! Hindo's a funny name!" She said hyperly.

"Whatever..."

----

"Okay? Everyone ready? Then go get yourselves killed!"


	14. Pick your Poison!

Welcome To My Life

Chapter fourteen: Pick your Poison!

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**Note To self: Don't EVER Let Yuki have the notebook to write for long periods of time, like spring break! When I gave the notebook to her it had around 21 chapters, now it has 28 D: I have to type that all!!**

**  
EVERYONE IS OOC! I know. Please just go with me though.**

-----

After the first day everything was going wrong, the forest looked the same and the Tower must have been 140 miles away. Well, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura had a good start with out any problems, (Except for Hinata turning red when ever Naruto asked or told her something.)

----

"Look, it's raining!" Ino pointed out.

"Sweet! I hope we get soaked!" Reku exclaimed.

"Why?" Migome asked.

"You know what happened when it rains right?"

"No..."

'We can stick together to stay warm!"

Migome punched him.

----

"Great, it's raining! I don't like the rain!" Aromi growled.

"Fine. Then lets find a cave or something." Yuki said walking in front of the two boys.

"Hey, Yuki...You've been pretty quite, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, just the sense of danger is making my blood rush."

"You sense danger?!" Aromi said in worry.

"Yes! There's five ninja following us."

"WHAT?!"

"They're all Jonin, male, but their chakra is running low."

"But still..." Aromi looked over at her.

Yuki turned around,

"Well I was looking forward on fighting the first day. Right Sasuke? You'd like to fight anyone right know!"

"How did you know?" Sasuke said grinning.

"Ready?" Aromi asked.

"Yep!" Yuki said cheerfully.

The five Ninja appeared all and once and Yuki hit the nail on the head: All male, all Jonin and low on Chakra.

"So...You've already been in a fight. Eh?" Yuki smirked.

"Heh, SHUT UP!" One said.

"I bet I can beat you brats with the last bit of my chakra!" The other one the left growled.

"You losers don't even know who we are!" Sasuke protested.

"Does it matter?!" Another yelled.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan!"  
"And I'm Yuki Oharu, a survivor of Mizuindo, the country of the water and wind and this is my friend Yori!"

A wolf appeared behind her, black as night and as big as a young horse.

"Me? I'm Aromi, a ninja with a heart of a lion and a mind of wisdom!"

"Oh...how cute, introducing yourselves!"

----

"Naruto!!! BAKA!!! We're lost!"

"Ah...Sakura-chan..." Naruto sighed after Sakura beat him up.

"No...we aren't, look." Hinata said pointing.

"Oh...Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said kindly.

"You're a lifesaver!" Sakura said hugging her.

It was the same waterfall that they had been at before the got lost.

----

We've made much progress, Shino!"

"Yes."

" I have calculated that most of this month people will be lost and stressed out." Le said squatting with a finger in the air.

"Ya, I wonder if anyone has noticed that the first tower is illusion." Shino added.

"Yep." Lee said as he disappeared.

----

"Dude! Why does it have to rain?!" Kankuro growled. "CRUD!"

His suit was wet and the cat ears drooped. Asetia laughed and Kankuro pushed her into a puddle.

----

Over on the eastern side, Temari was not having any fun.

"That's the last time we take directions from a dog!" Temari shouted.

"Hey! Akamaru just got confused!" Kiba protested.

"Yeah Temari had to save us from that stupid cliff."

"SHUT UP CHOJI!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barked and Kiba stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"ARE YOU BLIND?!" He said pointing at a cave.

"Finally! We can eat!" Choji exclaimed.

"Ugh, Why did I have to get stuck with fatso and dogboywonder; even Shikamaru would be better, even if he complains, he's not annoying..." she muttered. They sat in the cave and talked only for some brief moments while waiting till the rain stopped.

----

"Those losers!" Tenten said jumping from tree to tree.

"They're foolish to not get a head start." Neji said as he leapt to the next branch.

"Ha, in a few more days we'll be there" She said with a laugh.

----

"Gaara...?"

"What?" He said while walking along the narrow path.

"Never mind..."

There was a bridge up ahead. Kio began to walk across it. Eko jumped of her shoulder and ran back to Gaara.

"What is it, girl?" Just then the bridge began to crack and the ropes snapped. Kio began to fall.

"Gaara!" She yelled as she watched herself fall in slow motion. Gaara caught her hand, although he was very close to falling off with her.

"Don't let go!" Gaara grunted, struggling to keep a hold of Kio. The edge of the cliff gave under his weight. They both fell down the mountain side. As Gaara fell his gourd turned into sand and he pulled Kio ahead of him, so he would hit the ground first. Kio was facing him as they fell.

"Gaara! NO!" Tears flew from her eyes.

_Blood-_

_Tears-_

_Sand-_

_Water-_

_Hate-_

_Love----_


	15. Aftermath

Welcome To My Life

Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**Note To self: Don't EVER Let Yuki have the notebook to write for long periods of time, like spring break! When I gave the notebook to her it had around 21 chapters, now it has 28 D: I have to type that all!!**

**  
EVERYONE IS OOC! Gaara is probably the most OOC, Then Sasuke! I know. Please just go with me though.**

----

Gaara smiled, that's all Kio's eyes focused on.

"_He...he loves me..."_ She thought.

"GAARA! NO!!"

**-thud-**

It replayed over and over in her head. She didn't want to lose another one she loved, not again.

"_Haku..."_

**Blood-**

**Tears-**

**Sand-**

**Water-**

**Hate-**

**Love-**

"Death...life..."

"Gaara...me...Haku..." She started to blackout.

"G...a...a...r...a..."

----

The rain went on continuously.

Yuki picked up the unconscious Aromi, his blood was everywhere. The five Jonin were on the ground, also out cold.

"Sasuke, you used a lot of chakra... So did I, so come on!" She jumped on the back if Yori with Aromi in front of her.

"Get on!"

"But..."

"Please, just get on..." She said this with a sad look on her face.

"Okay..." Sasuke gave in.

"Hold onto my waist." Sasuke obeyed.

With a howl, Yori bounded off, she ran down the next hill and stopped at a cliff. Yuki got off, with Aromi on her back.

"GO!!" She commanded Yori.

Yuki leapt down the cliff with Yori at her side. When Yuki reached the bottom, she collapsed and Aromi flew from her arms, she couldn't move. Sasuke jumped off of Yori and ran over to her, Yori followed suit.

"Yuki?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice.

"Get...Aromi...Yori..."

Yori walked over to Aromi and nudged his body until he was on her back. Her fur shone in the cold rain. Sasuke picked up Yuki.

"Don't worry, I can walk..."

"Look..." Yori said walking over to them, pointed with her muzzle.

"A waterfall?" Sasuke was confused.

"Bring Yuki, its our only protection from the rain."

"What do you mean?"

"Under the waterfall there should be some kind of cave on the other side." Yuki explained.

Sasuke carried her over to the edge of the water and sat her down. She got up and jumped into the water, Yori and Sasuke followed.

On the other side Yori shook her fur sending water everywhere.

"A...romi..." Yuki began to cry. "He won't die will he?" She looked up at Sasuke.

"No..."

She dried her tears.

"We should get some rest." He said.

"Okay..." She said, wiping more tears from her eyes.

Yori came around to Yuki and laid down. Sasuke lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Yuki repositioned Aromi and handed Sasuke a nearly wet blanket, after placing one on Aromi. She sat her head on Yori and soon fell asleep. Sasuke looked over at her, then back at the ceiling. His eyes heavy with sleep.

"_Sakura..." _

----  
The next day Sasuke walked out of the cave, so that Yuki could change. As soon as he walked out he saw---

"Sa...kura?"

The pink haired girl looked up.

"SASUKE!" She said in fear. She spilled the water she had gathered from the water's edge and stood up. Then Sasuke remembered what Anko said:

"_If you meet another ninja team you will have to fight them, even if they're part of your cell."_

"What?" He said finally. "I didn't see you."

"But, Sa—" She caught on. "I didn't see you either."

They stood there for a long time. Sakura gathered her water again and spoke.

"I guess I won't see you latter then..."

Sasuke was in a daze.

"Yeah, sure."

With that she left.

"Sasuke! Aromi's awake!" Yuki exclaimed joyfully.

"Really, I thought we might have to leave him behind." He said entering the cave.

"We should get going." Yori stated.

"Yeah."

----

"Gaara! NO!"

Kio opened her eyes, Gaara had woke her up.

"GAARA!" She said as she put her arms around his neck, letting out a quite sob into his shoulder. "I though we died..."

Then Gaara explained how his gourd turned into sand to break his fall.

"Now...we're lost..." He snorted.

Kio looked disappointed even though she was happy that Gaara was okay. Eko jumped onto Kio's shoulder.

"EKO!" she said, hugging her dragon.

----

It had been raining for twenty-four hours straight and still pouring.

"What are we still doing here?!" Temari yelled. "We should get going now!"

"Fine, fine, we'll go."

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

----

"Hey, Sakura, where have you been?" Naruto asked with a fish in his mouth.

"Huh? Oh...Just getting some water from the waterfall."

"Okay, then we should get going. Right Hinata?"

"Y-yes..." She answered shyly.

----

Just then, the rain stopped.

"WHAT?!" All the ninja said a once.

----

"Wow...Look Gaara!"

----

A dark cloud moved across the sky. A rainbow appeared; Shikamaru was lying in the grass looking at the sky. He was very annoyed.

"Stupid rainbow, you're blocking my clouds!"  
----

Orochimaru was asleep with is head on his desk.

"CANY MOUNTAIN!" Orochimaru screamed out loud, waking himself up.

"What the crap was that?" Kabuto asked.

"Woah...I had a nightmare...Candy..." He shuddered. "Creepy..."

----

"Who knew they were so strong?" Tenten said out of breath.

Neji collapsed.

----

Kankuro walked in silence.

"_Even when I'm with her it won't matter."_ Asetia looked at him strangely.

"_What's wrong with him? He's been so quite_." She thought in worry.

"Did you notice the rain stopped." He said finally.

"Oh...What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" He yelled. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! I LOVE YOU?!" Asetia's heart pumped so fast she could barely breath.

"Kan...kuro..." She ran to him, he turned around. "But I do love you..."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU LOVE SASUKE!" She drew back. "How...But I love you now! Not Sasuke!"

----

The whole forest become silent. Everyone froze. The earth and sky became white, blindingly white...

----

Authors' notes:

Yuki: Erm Okay. To understand the candy mountain thing you'll have to read Kio's other stories.

Kio: Erm...Yeah I still have to type that... .;

Yuki: The first part of the next chapter should be read slowly. I love you! Devon must die! . 

x.X Devon

Kio and Yuki: YAY! . Party! –dancing to party music-


	16. Snow?

Welcome To My Life

Chapter Sixteen: Snow?

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**Note To self: Don't EVER Let Yuki have the notebook to write for long periods of time, like spring break! When I gave the notebook to her it had around 21 chapters, now it has 28 D: I have to type that all!!**

**  
EVERYONE IS OOC! Gaara is probably the most OOC, Then Sasuke! I know. Please just go with me though.**

----

Something fell from the trees...

----

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he looked at the sky.

----

"Is... it... snow?" Naruto asked.

----

"I couldn't be snow, could it?" Kio asked unsurely.

----

"No, I don't think so..." Sasuke said answering Yuki's question.

----

"Wait," Lee said.

----

"Its not..." Temari said in surprise.

----

"Its..." Reku said under his breath.

"Blossoms..." Ino gasped in amazement.

----

"Cherry...blossoms!" Asetia finally realized something and memories flowed back to her:

"_Do you know the other name for cherry blossom?"_

"_No, but I like the flower."_

"_It's...sakura..._

"I never thought of that when I saw or heard her name..." She said under her breath.

----

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

"What did you say, Sasuke?" Yuki wanted to know.

"Nothing..."

----

"Its flying from the trees so fast it does look like snow..." Naruto said.

"It's beautiful..." Hinata said in wonder.

----

Gaara turned to Kio, there was tears in her eyes.

"What is it Kio?" He asked, a tiny bit of worry in his voice.

"T-they said after Haku died...it snowed..."

Gaara put his arm around her shoulder.

----

Sakura looked at the sky.

"But where are they all coming from? There's none of these trees around here." Sakura asked.

"From Konoha."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at Hinata. She was using her Byakygan.

"Really?" Naruto was amazed.

"Yes."

"Wow! There must be a whole lot of them over there!" Sakura said as cherry blossoms flew past her.

----

Yori started jumping up and down like a puppy. Yuki felt happy, she ran over with Yori and lifter her arms up, closed her eyes and spun around in a circle, laughing. She opened her eyes and looked at the boys.

"What? Doesn't it make you feel happy? Its like snow except its warm! Its glorious!" Aromi walked over to her and look up at the sky with her, Sasuke soon joined them. The entire sky flooded with Japanese cherry blossoms.


	17. Lets get serious!

Welcome To My Life

Chapter Seventeen: Lets get serious!

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**Note To self: Don't EVER Let Yuki have the notebook to write for long periods of time, like spring break! When I gave the notebook to her it had around 21 chapters, now it has 28 D: I have to type that all!!**

**  
EVERYONE IS OOC! Gaara is probably the most OOC, Then Sasuke! I know. Please just go with me though.**

----

Ten days passed and I guess you could that they were better then the first couple of days.

-CRASH!- trees

-BOOM!- tress falling

-Explode-

"YUKI! RUN!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" Yuki ran behind a tree out of the humongous snake's way.

-CRASH!- tree

The snake let out a hiss and dove forward. Aromi took this to his advantage and jumped out from behind the rock and threw about ten black grenades.

-BOOOM!!!-

And thus the snake exploded.

"Thanks!" Yuki stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"YORI!! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!" Yuki was really ticked off by now.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that she would come back for her egg?!" The wolf snorted.

"Common sense would tell you! I know you like snake eggs and all but wouldn't you know not to eat a egg that big?!" She yelled back.

----

"Gaara...Where are we? It's really dark and cold..." Kio said hugging herself. "Gaara? Where are you?! Gaara!" she began to panic. "Please Gaara! Answer me! Where are you?!"

----

"REKU!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Migome screamed as she walked away with her hand in his face. He lowered his head in shame.

----

It was nighttime by now, Yuki sat alone in a corner holding her legs and sobbing.

"_Why does Aromi not notice when I flirt with him? He's clueless... I can't let Migome have him."_ She thought.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" She looked up to see Sasuke.

"Oh...I was just...I..." She glanced away and blushed. "Um...Do you know...if...erm...A...If A-Aromi...likes me..?" She stared at the ground, her lips shaking.

"Ah...No."

"Oh..." Yuki began to sound like Hinata.

"I can ask if you like..."

"Really?!" her wolf ears appeared. "I mean, really?" She asked more calmly.

"Ya," He responded simply.

She jumped up and hugged him.

"Erm...Could you get off now?"

"Thank you so much!"

"Ya, okay..." He said uncomfortably.

----

"Gaara!!" Eko looked around as her masters frantic cries filled the thick musty air. "Please Gaara! Where are you?!" She was close to tears. "Please, I don't want to lose another..." She fell to her knees, her small backpack, sliding off her shoulder. "Please..."

----

"Dude! This place had over-sized everything!" Kankuro complained.

"Ya, its so stupid!" Asetia agreed.

"I bet a lot of people got eaten by the over-sized animal...things!"

"Yeah!"

The conversation ended at that and they walked on in silence.

----

"Yo... can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked walking up to Aromi.

"What, dude?" He sat down next to him.

"Do you...like Yuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you **like** her..."Sasuke was getting irritated. He didn't like to talk about this stuff.

"Oh...You mean like that?" Aromi was having a hard time grasping this, he always did.

"Well..."

----

"Gaara what happed to you?!" Kio screamed.

----

"Nineteen days left! NO! We're running out of time!" Lee said in panic.

"Calm down! We have plenty of time." Shino said calmly.

"NO WE DON'T!!" Lee growled.

----

"...I do like her, but most of the time I think of her as a friend." He said finally.

"Yori, can I talk to you?" Yuki said as a strip of chakra ran down her arm and Yori appeared.

"What?" Yori asked with one ear in the air.

"Why do people fall in love?"

"Well, in your case, you don't want to be alone." She said gazing into Yuki's eyes.

"Why would I think he would like me? Most of the time Migome was in the way..."

"Ya," Yori sighed.

----

"Gaara what happened to you?" Kio asked concerned.

"I just passed out..."

"Why?"

"I need coffee."

"What? Why don't you take a rest." She said sitting down. He looked up.

"I...have a demon inside me...and if I sleep it will destroy me and my personality..." He managed to say. Kio's eyes widened and she bit he lip.

"Wow...I...never knew..." She put her hand on her necklace and quickly pulled off her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Kio didn't answer, she just unzipped her bag and dug through it.

"Found it!" She smiled and pulled out a necklace, with a black stone on a black choker ,much like the one that she wore. She handed it to him.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. Kio changed her stance uneasily.

"Um...It will keep your demon from getting out when you sleep..." She said, shifting to her other foot.

"How do you know?" She winced.

'_How am I going to make him believe me?'_ She thought. She fumbled with it a little and sighed.

"Gaara...Trust me?" He shot her a glare.

"I'm fine." He hissed. Kio sighed in defeat and pulled her backpack bag on her back.

"Fine. Then lets go."

----

"Now that I think of it, Migome was always around me and she never let Yuki into your conversations... Plus Yuki would always hang around Sensei. I would have talked to her if she would have told me..."

"Yori, do you think I would be better off as a wolf?"

"Well, no, because I think you'd get upset to see wolves fighting over you...to the death that is."

"Oh..."

"Hey, can you tell me about her?"

"Erm..." Sasuke thought back on what Yuki had said:

'_What if he asked about you?'_

'_What do you mean?' Yuki was confused._

'_You don't really open up to your teammates, he'll want to know about your past.'_

'_Oh...and I told you not to tell...' She thought for a second. "But I'll allow it this time!"_

"It might take a while, so lets go gather food while we're at it." Sasuke said after a pause.

"Whatever." Aromi snorted, standing up.

"Why is he all I can think about?" Yuki asked.

"Because you love him." Yori answered.

"AH! I ALL READY KNEW THAT!" Yuki screamed while punching the ground, her knuckles bled.

----

Naruto hid behind a tree, Hinata and Sakura beside him.

"You ready?"

"Ya..."

"WE SURE ARE!"

"Alright, now let's go into the **TOLKEN TOWER!!!**"

----

Yuki never came back to the guys until morning.

"Yuki! Come one it's time to go! Yuki?" Aromi called

"H-hi..." Yuki said slowly, walking toward him.

"Hey, you don't look so good..." He said in worry.

"It's nothing."

"Hey, you guys, we only have eighteen days left." Sasuke said, looking back at them.

"Did you forget who we are? We only have a couple of miles left! We'll be fine." Yuki said turning toward Sasuke.

----

Authors' note:

Yuki: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP TRACK OF EVERYONE?! D: Also sorry for going on and on and on and on and on and on and on... _**AND ON**_ about me, but I couldn't help it! ; -emosob-

Kio: THE NEXT CHAPTER AS MORE ME AND MY _**AWESOME**_ FIGHTING SKILLS!!!...Skills...skills... xD I feel repetitive today 3


	18. Water Dragon!

Welcome To My Life

Chapter Eighteen: Water Dragon!

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**  
EVERYONE IS OOC! Gaara is probably the most OOC, Then Sasuke! I know. Please just go with me though.**

----

"Come on ,Gaara! We're almost there!"

"Okay." He answered in a tired voice. Eko froze, Kio sensed this and turned around.

"Eko? What is it?" Gaara stopped too.

"What?' He asked.

"Eko just froze and I don't know what's wrong?" Kio took a step closer to the small white dragon. "Eko? Eko...? EKO!" The dragon jumped and looked up.

"I Think she's worried." Gaara told her.

----

Meanwhile Aromi, Sasuke and Yuki were increasing their speed.

"Yuki, STOP!" Aromi yelled. She tripped and flew into another tree and hit the ground.

"Oww..." She got up and rubbed her head, just then she froze. A familiar presence...They both felt powerful...A demon? No. Two Demons? It was hard for her too tell. Yuki turned to face the presence, something in her stirred, there standing not more then three feet in front of Yuki, Aromi and Sasuke was Kio and Gaara. Aromi and Sasuke turned around to see if Yuki was okay.

"Yuki are you alr-..." Aromi stopped mid-sentence.

Kio looked up, surprised, the same expression painted on everyone's face.

"Sasuke?" Kio felt scared.

"Alright...I'll fight anyone but Kio..." Sasuke said, stepping forward.

"Fine with me." Aromi smirked.

"If you losers actually think you can beat me, then you're dead wrong." Gaara growled, acting all high and mighty.

"Alright! I Got the girl with green hair!" Yuki said with excitement, as she jumped up and made a fist.

"YOUR FACE!!" Kio yelled in response.

"Kio, be careful." Gaara whispered.

"OKAY!" She answered hyperly.

Gaara jumped through a tree and onto a open spot on the wood.

"You ready, Aromi?"

"Well, duh, Sasuke!"

"I've fought this guy once before, he won't go down easily." Gaara was silent, he stood with his arms crossed, glancing at Kio every so often.

"I don't know who the heck you are, but your going down!" Kio said as Eko jumped off her shoulder in a fighting pose. "Besides, you're out numbered!" She smirked.

"Whatever! Quite talking and lets fight!" Yuki was starting to get ticked off.

They were standing in a Lake. Eko charged at Yuki, but before she could reach her, a black wolf appeared out of no where and clenched the white dragon in her jaw.

"EKO! NO!!" Kio hissed and glared at Yuki. "YOUR GOING TO DIE NOW!!" Kio formed a numerous amount of hand signs, Yuki did the same.

"Tori, the sign of the bird!" Kio yelled.

BOOM!  
"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON MISSILE!!" Kio smirked.

"From that Land of Mizuindo: WATER DRAGON!"

Kio's dragon appeared first, raising from the water like a giant wave, although nothing happened when Yuki finished her jutsu.

"YOU FOOL! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Kio hissed.

Yuki smirked and looked up to the sky, blue chakra appeared around her, tearing up the ground. Yori spit out Eko and leaped high into the air above Yuki. As she did, she turned into Yuki's chakra, except black. Yori looked like a black flame in the sky. As Yori came closer to Yuki, the flame was absorbed by Yuki and her Chakra became black. Kio stood in shock, unable to move, ashamed at her own power. Tempted to show all of her power. Unable to please the ones she fought for.

As Yuki's chakra tore the ground, it seemed like more chakra was spilling out of her body, more then any human should have. But then again, Yuki wasn't fully human, but neither was Kio. The water rose higher and high. Yuki's scream turned into a howl. Kio looked on in amazement. How was this possible?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" Kio yelled. "HOW ARE YOU GETTING SO MUCH CHAKRA?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" She shook her head, raising her voice to be heard over the roar of the water. The chakra stopped and Yuki shot a glare at Kio.

"Have you ever heard of the village of Mizuindo, the Land of Water and Wind? The people there were given a Keka Genki, one where your chakra can change into anything you want. This water is my Chakra. Now, my dragon, ATTACK!" She held up her hands and tightened the muscles in her hand. The water rose up in the form of a dragon, one much bigger then anyone that Kio had ever seen, and with being taught by Zabuza, who had made the Water Dragon Missile, she had seen huge dragons.

"GO!!" Yuki commanded the huge dragon.

The dragon moved toward Kio's dragon. Kio's dragon bit into the larger dragon's neck, holding it there, trying to bite harder. Yuki's dragon flung its head around and grabbed a hold of the other dragon's neck. This went on for about thirty seconds, both dragons let go thrashing their heads in the air.

"Now! Bite its head off!" Yuki commanded. Both the dragons lunged at each other with such force that...

-BAM!!!-

Gaara, Sasuke and Aromi stopped dead in their tracks.  
"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"YUKI?!" Aromi yelled.

"KIO?!" Gaara pleaded.

The water slowly receded as it came down from the cliff. Yuki clung to one cliff and Kio on the other. They both fell and hit the water.

-SPLASH!-

"YUKI!"

"KIO!"

"_Yori, I have to wake up. Please, don't let me die..."_

"_I'll be with you soon...Haku..."_

Aromi took of his jacket and leaped into the water. Without thinking, Gaara flung off his gourd and his sweater. Not caring about anything else, he dove into the cold water. Sasuke stood at the water's edge, waiting and praying that they both were alright.


	19. Love Between Friends

Welcome To My Life

Chapter Nineteen: Love Between Friends

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

**  
EVERYONE IS OOC! Gaara is probably the most OOC, Then Sasuke! I know. Please just go with me though.**

----

Gaara reached the surface, gasping for air, Eko in his arms. He swam over and placed her on the shore. Sasuke had never seen Gaara this way, no one had, so full if concern and fear. He dove back under. Aromi came up next, Yuki in his arms. He took her to the shore.

"Yuki! Yuki, please wake up!" nothing was any good... Mouth-to-mouth respiration.

"A-Aromi...?" Yuki asked in a daze, most of her energy drained.

He smiled; Yuki looked over to the side and saw Eko.

"Oh...Poor thing."

Eko was nearly bleeding to death. Yuki struggled to crawl over to the her. She placed her hand over the dragon, she hissed. Some chakra formed in her hand and it began to heal her, Eko cooed.

Gaara burst out of the water, Kio pulled close to his chest. He swam and placed her onto the grass.

"Gaara...Let me help." Yuki said, as she tried to stand up with out falling. He shot her a death glare.

"Please." Her eyes filled with shame and guilt.

"...Fine." He stepped away. Yuki fell to the ground. Her hand hovered over Kio. Yuki's eyes widened and she grabbed her own wrist. The she let out a scream mixed with fear and pain.

"_That demon, who knew she had __**that**__ one. Why didn't she us it in our fight...Or maybe he's sealed." _Kio coughed up water and got up. At the first sight of Yuki, she took out her kunai and held it to Yuki's neck.  
**"Where's that wolf that hurt Eko?!" **Her voice was different, darker. It sounded male, but still female. Kio's eyes faded from their pure gold to a blood stained red.

Yuki's hand shook in fear as she pointed. Kio's head spun around to see Eko sitting in Gaara's lap. Her eyes faded back to their gold color and she rushed over to Eko, as if nothing had happened. Aromi walked over to Yuki.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Ya,"

Gaara gave them all a glare as he walked over to them. He turned toward Yuki like he was going to kill her. Aromi stepped in front of her. Kio sensed that Gaara was going to kill her.

"Gaara, come on!" Kio called, Eko in her arms.

"Fine..." he said in disappointment.

Kio and Yuki stood, staring at each other.

"_I don't know what it is but, I feel like I can relate to her..."_ Kio thought and she walked off behind Gaara.

Yuki let out a scream and fell to the ground, clutching her arm.

"YUKI?!" Aromi exclaimed. "What's wrong?!"

"I...used to much chakra..." She said as her body throbbed. Yori trotted over to Yuki.

"Where did you come from?!" Sasuke asked.

"Does that matter?!" She snapped in a hurry. Yuki got up and walked toward the water's edge, Yori followed.

"What?! No, you'll kill yourself!" Aromi said as he hugged her from behind. She broke free and turned around. Aromi held back his feelings. Yuki smiled and spoke in Japanese:

"You worry too much!"

"Yuki! Wait!'

Yori bit his leg to keep him from running after Yuki.

It took a while for the boys to notice that she wasn't sinking in the water, but she wasn't walking on it either. As she came to the center of the lake, in a dazed state, she fell to her knees and looked up at the sky, with a faint smile. Yet, Yori still had to keep a hold onto Aromi to keep him from running out to her.

A large wave come out of now where, as high as the cliffs...A tsunami falling in slow motion. When it came upon Yuki, it looked like a light rain and then turned into heavier rain. Then a gust of wind came like a hurricane

"YUKI!" Aromi started running blindly. Yori couldn't see him, so she didn't try to go after him.

"AROMI! You idiot! Get back here!" Sasuke yelled.

It was to late though.

The wind stopped-

A silence fell over them-

Yuki was gone-

Aromi stood in the middle of lake.

"YUKI?!" He called out and dove into the water.

Yuki appeared behind Sasuke and looked blankly at Aromi, who was searching for her.

"What's he looking for?" He spun around an hugged her.

"YUKI!"

"Sasuke?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE?!" She gasped.

Aromi popped out of the water and ran toward Yuki as Sasuke let go of her.

"YUKI!" He brought her into a hug.

"Why does everyone keep yelling my name and then hugging me?!" Aromi let go.

"Do you not remember anything?" He asked.

"Well, I remember fighting Kio, then passing out...then healing her dragon...then...then healing Kio, then Gaara, then, then...Darkness and water and wind...um...that's all."

"So that's all you remember, huh?" Yori said in disappointment. Something in Yuki's mind clicked and her personality changed.

"YORI!!! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!!" Yuki grabbed Yori by the collar. "YORI! I COULD HAVE DIED!" Yori turned her head.

"Well, you're the one that pushed it to far." Yuki let go of her.

"Whatever!"

Aromi and Sasuke stood there in fear of getting on Yuki's bad side.

-----

Authors' note:

Yuki: HIA! The next chapter will be funny, but the end will be sad. Sorry! Enjoy!

Kio: YAY! Chapter 20 has arrived that means—

Yuki: WE GET TO KILL SAM!

Kio: DUDE! You said **The Word!**

Kio and Yuki: -Shudders-

Yuki: Fine. We'll have Gaara kill him with his Sand Coffin.

Kio: His SEXY SAND COFFIN///

-Later-

Sam: OMG

Gaara: -.-

-sand flying everywhere-

Sam: X.x –dead-

Gaara: .

Kio/// -Blush- GAARA IS SO AWESOME!

Yuki: Thank you Gaara—

Kio: -In the background- CAN I TAKE HIM HOME?!

Yuki: ...Erm...Oh Yeah! You've made the world a better place!

Kio: -dragging Gaara away- YAY! –Pauses- Yuki? Do you have a shovel?

Yuki: Why?

Kio: I WANT TO DIG UP HAKU!

Yuki: ISN'T GAARA ENOUGH?!

Kio: No...


	20. A Little Love and a Perverted Illusion

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty: A Little Love and a Perverted Illusion

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

----

"Okay, seventeen days left!" Naruto said.

"Yep! We got the blue-prints, now we just have to get out of here!" Sakura added.

"Right!" Hinata agreed.

----

"We need to gather as much food as we can before we enter the tower. Alright so I'll..."

-One Minute Latter-

"Okay we meet back here! Go!" Sasuke commanded.

As Yuki went one was, Aromi followed her.

"Yuki! Wait up!" She turned around.

"What?" Aromi came closer and backed her up against a tree.

"Aromi...?" Yuki blushed.

"_Is this because Sasuke told him I like him?"_

-Earlier That Morning-

"Yeah! We're almost there! Reku said in excitement. Ino fell to the ground.

"I'm so tired!" She said almost yelling. Reku couldn't help but blush and think about this in the most wrong ways. He was about to respond with another on of his perverted responses when Migome shoved an apple in his mouth.  
"Reku, we'll be gone for a couple of hours okay? Meet you back here!" Migome said with a smile.

"Wait? What?!" He yelled. "You're not going to leave me are you?!" But they were gone.

"Great, now what do I do?" A few yards away he saw Yuki, Aromi and Sasuke talking.

"_Hmm...I know how I can get some love." _Reku may be perverted, sarcastic but he was quick thinking and quite smart for his age. But you would never see him using this for good.

----

"Aromi?" He inched closer to Yuki and grabbed her hand. Yuki squinted her eyes in fear and shock. Aromi took her waist and pulled her towards him. Yuki took her other hand and tried to push him away. He looked into her eyes. Onyx eyes met blue.

"Yuki..."

She couldn't resist and fell into a daze. They inched closer and closer, then Yuki peeked through on eye and saw that Aromi's bell necklace was gone.

"_He always wears that bell, where is it?"_ She began to think:

"_Now who would do this?" _

A click came in her mind.

"_Reku..."_

Yuki slapped him in the face, a red hand appeared. 'Aromi' was shocked. She grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him, flames in her eyes. The whole scenery changed and Aromi became Reku, the slap mark right over his three red scars.

"You're going to regret this!" Reku was really scared by now.

"YOU LIKE PLAYING GAMES HUH?! WELL HERE'S A FUN GAME! ITS CALLED THROW REKU OF THE CLIFF!" Yuki picked Reku up by the collar and walked over to the side of the cliff.

"YOU PERVERT!!! THAT WAS ALMOST MY FIRST KISS!" Yuki threw him off the cliff with great force and threw a kunai at him. He tried to dodge it, but speed wasn't really his specialty.

"YOU JERK!!" She yelled. "I HATE YOU!!" A blueish wolf soon jumped off the cliff after Reku, trying to tear off his arm or other limbs.

The wolf disappeared leaving Reku with his scars cut open again, blood all over his arms and legs and his back shredded to pieces.

-Thud-

Blood flew around his body as he hit the ground.

----

"Yuki, where have you been?" Aromi asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." She said as she walked past him.

"We only have seventeen days left, we should hurry." Yuki said in a hurry.

"Okay..."

-Later that evening-

"Where's Yuki?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the campfire. Yori got up and sniffed the air.  
"Where is she?" Aromi asked Yori. She walked over to the dark forest.

"Yori! Wait up!" Aromi got up and quickly followed her. He turned around.

"Sasuke? You coming."

"Nah, I'll stay her in case she comes back."

"Okay." He said as he walked into the forest.

"_Why couldn't have been Aromi?"_ Yuki became to cry. _"Why was I so stupid!"_ She got up and hit the tree as hard as she could over and over again, until it finally fell to the ground with a loud crash. Yori came trotting over to her and rubbed her soft head against Yuki's leg, like a cat.

"Yori..." Tears feel from her eyes. Aromi came running.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" He said out of breath. Yuki stood there frozen in time, shocked to see him. She dropped to the ground and cried again.

"Yuki...? What's wrong?" He asked in worry, but a sweet tone in his voice.

"I won't! You'll laugh at me!"

"No, I won't." He promised her. "Tell me..." he pleaded. She looked at Aromi then at the ground.

"Well, some boy was pretending to be you, and he tried to...umm..." Yuki stopped and took a deep breath. "Kiss me..."

"So then why are you crying?" Aromi was being himself, clueless.

"I-I thought it was you...so...I-I tried to kiss back..."

"Oh..." It became silent. Yuki didn't even looked at Aromi.

"Yuki..." She looked up.

"What?"

"I never really liked Migome."

"W-We weren't talking about her..." Yuki said confused.

"I know." He said in a sweet voice. He came down to her level, with one knee on the ground and his hand against the tree. He leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't move, every part of her was frozen and her wolf ears appeared.

-Muh-

"Aromi..." She whispered.

"Is that how you imagined it?" Yuki hugged him and began to cry again. Yori trotted all the way back to Sasuke and nudged his leg until he looked over at her.

"It went perfectly!" Yori said. Sasuke just smiled.


	21. The Race Against Time

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-one: The Race Against Time

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

-----

"We are here!" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

----

"Sixteen!!" Temari said impatiently.

"Okay...Okay.." Kiba said with a sigh Choji just keep eating the potato chips.

----

"Where's Reku?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since last night." Ino answered.

"I know we really don't want to do this but, we have to find him." Migome sighed.

"Fine..."

"REKU! REKU?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Migome called.

"Uh...Mi...gom...e?"

"REKU?!" She answered. She saw his body on the ground, blood all around him He couldn't move. Without thinking she ran to him.

"REKU! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Y-Yuki..."

"WHAT?! YUKI DID THIS TO YOU?!"  
"Yeah..." Reku said sitting up, and coughing up some blood.

"INO! I FOUND HIM!" She yelled. Ino came running.  
"Are you okay?!" She asked Reku started to like all this attention.  
"I will be." He answered, with a smirk.  
"Yuki shall pay for this!" Migome growled.

Ino couldn't help but Giggle.  
_"Reku got beat up by a girl!"_ She thought.

----

"I can't find anything about the empress!" Kankuro complained. Dead bodies scattered the floor of the musty library. It was a large room, with a chandler that gave off little light from the old fashion candles. Not really the best place for reading.

"Wait, Kankuro..." Asetia said.

"What!" He growled impatiently. The girl flipped through the book and paused.

"I fond something!"

"Well what is it already?!" He snorted as he closed his book and walked over to her.

"Okay," She began to read. "It remains a fact that the Tolkien Tower has not had an empress before, due to the first emperor not being married so the heir moved through his family." She concluded.

"Are you serious?! We've been looking and there never was an empress?! DUDE!!" Kankuro yelled in anger.  
"Well, at least it was easy..."

"Ya, whatever."

----

"Tenten, we're behind! We haven't even gotten in yet!" Neji complained.

"We need a plan." She said.

----

"Gaara...How do we get in?" Kio whispered.

"Wait, Shh!" A guard walked right in front of the bushes they were hiding in. Eko remained quiet.

"Who's there?! Come out!" He said, looking around. Kio looked at Gaara and nodded. Gaara's sand come out and attacked the man, killing him. Kio jumped up and searched the man's blue, now red vest, for his ID Card.

"Found it!" She smiled, pulling it out of his pocket. She made a hand sign, which turned her into the guard, and Eko was her hat.

"What about you?" Kio said in her normal voice.

"Don't worry." Gaara said with a smirk. 'Don't wait up either. But I promise, I'll arrive if things get bad." Kio looked at him, Gaara could tell he had said something wrong.

"_A promise...Haku made a promise that he would be okay...but that was broken."_ She shook her head and faked a smile.

"Okay! See you later!" Kio said as she slid the ID card through the machine and the door opened. She turned around, only to see that Gaara was gone.

Everything went along well except when someone saw Kio's hat move.

"What the...? Who are you? Let me see your identification!" Kio handed it to him. There was much confusion between them.

"I'm going to have to call you in." Kio's mind began to race.

"_Gaara, things are getting bad...Where are you?"_ She thought, but in the back of her mind she had a feeling he wasn't going to show. Just as her hope faded the wall broke into pieces as if someone had hit it with a hammer. Sand flew through the air as the smoke lifted from the ruble. The sand lunged at the man who at had questioned Kio and strangled him. Gaara slowly walked through the broken wall. Kio smiled and changed back to her normal form.

"I told you not to worry."

----

"Hey, did you hear that? Yuki asked as she crawled in the ventilation tube.

"Yeah, it sounded like an explosion." Aromi whispered.

"Yuki? Why are you first then Yori goes behind you? Shouldn't be the other way around?" Sasuke asked while crawling.

"Because..." She answered. Aromi and Sasuke sighed.

----

"Hey, Naruto, how long do you think it will take us to get back?" Sakura asked while leaping from one tree branch to another.

"Not too long, because everyone should still be at the tower."

"But...what about the...other ninja...the Jonin?" Hinata asked.

"Ah...We'll be fine!" Naruto smiled.

----

"CHOJI!" Temari asked raising her voice.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Quit eating so much, or you'll explode." Temari growled.

"Yeah, and Akamaru wants one" Kiba added.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Temari said with no patience.

----

"Are you doing any better, Reku?" Ino asked, as she helped him walk.

"Look, guys!" Migome said as she pointed to the Tolkien Tower. "When I see Yuki, I'll beat her so hard she'll die!" Migome snarled, glaring at the tower.

----

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Aromi asked.

"I see the library, it looks like someone was already here, but left." Yuki said, peering through the vent holes. The vent cage clattered to the ground and Yuki jumped down.

"Is it safe?" Aromi asked.

"No, that's why I'm screaming!" Yuki yelled, sarcastically. Aromi and Sasuke jumped into the room.

"Where should we start?" Sasuke asked, walking to a shelf.

"Just start looking for record." Yori said, looking over at them. They soon began shuffling through books, but due to their long journey, fell asleep with their faces in their books.


	22. Alkeren

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-two: Alkern

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

"Blah" Normal talking

'_Blah'_ Thinking

'_**Blah'**_ Demon talking in someone's head

"**Blah"** Demon talking aloud

Hope that helps n-n;

-----

Fifteen days left.

"Aromi! Sasuke! I found something!" They both looked up from their books and walked over to Yuki.

"Look, sixteen thousand this year," She said pointing at the date. "That was five years ago, so..."

She got up from her chair and walked over to the bookshelf.

"So I need...this book!" Yuki said talking to herself as she grabbed a dated book. She opened it to the records page and read.

"AHA! 400,601,042 people have died around this area. This was caused by the Jonin Challenge and a large Civil war, in which 4,000,000 people died."

"Okay, with those people on the floor, the people outside...Then that makes...carry the 5, add the 9...400,160,072 people!" Aromi said finally.

"For now, that is..." Sasuke added.

"Let's go!!" Yuki said as she hoped back into the vent.

----

-Cough, Cough, Cough-

"Ugh...It's so dusty down here!" Temari complained.

"Well, you know it's a tomb. Plus, don't you come from a desert?" Kiba said.

"I know, I know." She snorted.

"Hey, why do they all have books?" Choji asked.

"They could be bibliographies!" Temari shouted in excitement.

"Why are you so excited?"

"They obviously tell you how each person died, right?"

"Oh..." Choji said in embarrassment.

"Hey! Akamaru found something!" Kiba said as the dog sniffed at a tomb. Temari opened the book to the few last pages. She skimmed the pages and mumbled to herself.

"Ardokura found in the cellar of the...," Temari sighed. "the kitchen."

"YES!" Choji jumped up, making a fist.

"Alright, then. Let's get this over with." Kiba said.

----

Kio walked beside Gaara, with her hands behind her back.

"So, where do we need to go?"

"Probably the library..."

"Do you think it will be guarded?"

"Most likely..." He said with out looking at her.

'_**Blood, such precious blood...' **_Gaara froze, Kio looked back at him.

"Gaara?" She asked concerned, something wasn't right.

"Another...demon?" He grabbed his head.

"Gaara?!" She ran to him. "What is it?!"

"Another demon...Its calling to me..." Kio looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"A-another...demon?" She gulped. She shut her eyes._ 'Yakane, if this is you, I will kill you!' _

'_**Me? Why, Kio. YOU SPEAK!'**_A Dark chuckle rang in her mind.

'_Shut up!' _She hissed in her mind._ 'Is it you or not?!' _The voice laughed again.

'_**Do you want me to talk to him?'**_

'_NO! NOW SHUT UP!'_

"Yes..." Gaara said, pulling Kio out of her talk with Yakane.

"W-who?" Kio asked, almost fearfully.

"Wait..." He closed his eyes.

'_**Such blood...I have longed for the blood of Shukaku...'**_ The demon growled in a womanly voice.

'_Who do you belong to?'_ Gaara asked in his mind, trying to keep his cool.

'_**WHAT?!' **_She growled. _**'I BELONG TO **__**NO ONE**__**!' **_Gaara thought out his next works carefully.

'_Then...Who belongs to you?'_

'_**A girl with long...black hair...She goes by the name of...'**_ Gaara strained to listen, as her voice faded.

'_**Yuki...'**_

'_YOU'RE HER DEMON!'_ He said surprised.

'_**Yes...And how I can't wait to taste your...blood...And your girlfriend's too...' **_Her voice faded away.

'_LEAVE KIO OUT OF THIS! AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_' Gaara yelled in his mind, the demon didn't hear.

'_**Heh, Gaara, you know you want her!' **_A male voice replaced the female one.

'_WHO TOLD YOU TO COME?!' _Gaara hissed.

'_**I live in your body...I'm always here."**_

'_Shut up, Shukaku.' _The conversation was dropped at that, and Gaara turned to Kio.

"Who was it?" Kio asked with a confused look.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was...Alkern..."

"Who?" Gaara just looked at her with fear in his eyes.

----

A man fell to the ground as bugs receded from his body.

"Is he dead?" Lee asked as he stood over him.

"No, just out cold." Shino answered.

"This place is so big, how will we ever find the library?" Lee said looking around.

"Well, let's start looking."  
"RIGHT!"

----

The men fell to the ground with a hollow thud as Migome and Ino stood with their hands on their hips. Migome turned around.

"Doing alright back there, Reku?"

"Yeah, so far.." Came his respond.

---

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto called.

"Huh?" She said, coming out of a daze.

"What were you thinking about?" There was a silence. Sakura looked at the ground with sad eyes.

"Oh..." He finally said, understanding. The his conversation turned to Hinata.

"Hinata? Are you lost?" She looked embarrassed and nodded.

"Are we ever going to get out of this forest?!" Naruto growled.

----

"Where is the Treasure Hall anyway?" Tenten asked as she looked around.

"It should be on a lower level..." Neji said as he disappeared.

"RIGHT!" She agreed as she followed him.

---

As Yuki, Aromi and Sasuke went outside, Yuki raised her arms in joy.

"YES! WE'RE FREE!" She shouting in glee.

"Yeah..." Aromi said, looking at her and smiling. Sasuke gave off a small smile.

-A few minutes later-

Yuki started to shake.

"Yuki? What's wrong?!" Aromi shouted.

"HELP!" Yuki said as she fell to the ground, clutching her heart. Aromi ran to her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled. Aromi saw that her eyes were completely black.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Yori finally appeared and bit Yuki's arm. Both Sasuke and Aromi stood in shock. Yuki lay on the ground.

"Thank you...Yori." She said breathing heavily.

"**YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM COMING! UNLIKE THE OTHER DEMONS, I AM TOO STRONG TO BE KEPT IN A MERE HUMAN! I WILL BE FREE!"** Alkern growled, shaking the woods around them. Yuki flung open her pure black eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Then Alkern appeared, staring back at her with blood stained eyes. The large wolf demon glanced to the side to see Sasuke glaring at her with anger in his eyes.

"So this is Alkern, the demon eater of legend." He said, his eyes red.

"**Aw...An Uchiha... The blood of your kind tastes so...GOOD!"** The wolf said, licking her chops. Sasuke froze.

"You..."

"**Yes...I have tasted your kind before...how luscious it was, full of power!"** Alkern shoved her head toward his body. Sasuke stood still. She stuck out her tongue, rapping it around his body. His eyes glistened red and a blue light shown through Alkern's tongue. She let go of him and shot him a glare as her tongue bleed.

"**OW! YOU...WHAT WAS THAT?!"** She hissed.

"Chidori..."

"**Chi...dori? Eh...?"** She looked confused.

"Yuki, get up." Sasuke whispered. She tried to get up, but did so slowly. Yuki started to walk towards Sasuke and fell. He caught her with one arm, never talking his eyes off of Alkern. The wolf saw this and was furious, in fear that Sasuke would take Yuki away. She lunged for them as they disappeared. Alkern growled in anger as they left her in the darkness.

Aromi shook Yuki, to get her out of her daze and Sasuke slowly returned from his unconsciousness. Yori walked up to Aromi.

"STOP THAT! Your not helping!" She snapped. Aromi froze in shock.

'Y-Yori...yo-you look like Y-Yuki!"

"Be quite!" Yori said, agitated. "Yuki...? Yuki wake up." She said with her hand on her face.

"Uh..." Yuki mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"HEY! Her eyes are back to normal!" Aromi pointed out.

"YORI?!" Yuki screamed.

"Yes...I know." Yori lowered her head in shame Tears filled Yuki's eyes as she sat up.

"You...you look...like me...when I was little..." Sasuke came over to them.

"Yuki...How do we get rid of her?" She gazed at her team, sadness in her eyes.

"You'll have to kill me..."

----

Authors' note:

Yuki: When Yuki was little she had short hair.

Kio: DUM DUM DUM! CLIFF HANGER! xD MUHAHAHAHAAAA –Cough-


	23. Answers Unfolding

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-three: Answers Unfolding

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

----

Sasuke drew his sword from its sheath and flung it at Yuki. A scream was heard, and then came blood.

----

Kio's ear shot up.

"Gaara, did you hear that?" She asked.

"What?" He looked back at her.

"It sounded like a scream..."

"What?! Where?!" He said, completely spinning around to face her.

"Well...It was just ahead of us...I think..."

"Let's go see what happened!"

"Okay!" Kio said with a smile.

----

Temari opened all the cupboards in the kitchen.

"How are we going to find it?" Choji asked.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Kiba whispered.

"Well, hurry up!" Temari whispered harshly.

"Hey, you guys I found something..."" Choji said, lifting up a latch.

"It's a cellar..." Kiba said as he looked into the dark room.

"Just in time, too!" Temari thanked him as she leaped into the room. "Get down here already, unless you want to get caught!" Kiba and Choji both jumped in closing the small door.

----

Reku opened the door to the kitchen.

"Oh...It's just the kitchen..."

"Well, where are the tombs anyway?" Migome sighed.

----

Aromi stood in front of Yuki, Sasuke's sword in his arm. Yuki sat dazed as the Chidori receded from the sword.

"You...fool..." Sasuke growled as he pulled his sword from Aromi's arm.

"What the heck to do think you're doing?!" Aromi shouted.

"You don't understand, I have to take her life!" Sasuke yelled. Yuki stood up, her whole body shaking.

"Yuki! Don't move!" Aromi called to her in fear. Yuki walked around him, her eyes full of fear. She looked up a Sasuke.

"Please...Sasuke...Kill me now...My friend..." Tears filled her eyes and she tried to hold them back. "Sasuke..."

----

"What's happening?" Gaara asked from the ground.

"Well, I think she's suicidal..." Kio answered from her tree limb.

"Let me see." He growled, climbing up into the tree.

----

Sasuke looked at Yori, then back at Yuki, lifting his sword once more.

"_This is the end..."_

----

"Yuki..." Kio gasped, Gaara held her back and covered her mouth.

"Be quite!" He growled.

----

"YUKI!" Aromi shouted. He ran over to her and knocked her down.

----

"What's going on...? Gaara...I'm scared..." Kio mumbled as Gaara removed his hand from her mouth.

"I think...Alkern is trying to escape..."

"You mean that wolf demon you told me about? The one that spoke to you?"

"Yes, usually the only way to kill a demon is to kill its host." Kio was silent, she knew this. She knew it far to well.

----

Yuki laid on the ground with her eyes closed, waiting.

"Yuki..."

She looked up at Sasuke.

"That was a test." He said solemnly. "If Alkern gets out of control, I **will** kill you. With the most powerful demon in the body of a girl like you, it's for the best. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Now, get up! We have to get going. And Aromi, if that happens, don't interfere!" Sasuke said, helping Yuki to her feet.

----

"I was just a test?" Kio asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess. We should get going too."

----

Ino looked around through the room of tombs.

"Shouldn't there be a special place for the emperors?"

"Yeah, right here." Reku said, pointing at a row of tombs.

"Wait, we found the tomb, but what do we do next? Our paper didn't say." Migome said, waving the piece of paper in the air.

"I don't know..." Reku said, looking at the girls.

"GREAT!" Migome yelled angrily.

"Maybe we just tell them where..." Ino said after the long silence.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" Migome said cheerfully.


	24. Diary?

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-four: Diary?

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

----

Dear Diary: It's been sixteen days in this forest. Me and Gaara, I mean, Gaara and **I**, already have the information we need so it will be easier now. Since the first day of this challenge, a new girl named Yuki came in with her squad. Later Gaara told me that she had has a demon locked in her, named Alkern. She's a demon eater among other things. Gaara told me that Alkern is hunting for the four demons of legend...Gaara happens to have one, Naruto too, and then of course there's me...But that's only three...No one knows who that fourth is... But that's beside the fact. I'm still unsure if Yakane knows about Alkern, or even knows that she's around. One things for sure, I know Yuki suffers the same fear as me, the fear of having this demon inside me be released, ending in my own death, but I don't care about that. All I fear is that Yakane would kill the ones that I love, my friends. I have already lost one loved one and I'm not about to lose another, even if I have to kill myself to save my friends. I will protect them with all my heart. They are my precious people!

I have fought Yuki once and was surprised by her ability to summon so much chakra, to create such a large dragon. I am ashamed at myself for not making...Ha...ku proud.

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

Itachi had just finished a whole bottle of sake, so in other words, he was drunk.

"Boy, it's sooo...lonely...with...those...kids gone..." He slurred as he walked into the girls' room.

"_Note to self: No more Sake..."_ He thought in his clouded mind.

"What's this?" He said, picking up a black book. "Ohh...A...Dairy..." Itachi smiled. "It's Kio's..." He flipped through a few paged, then read:

"Dear diary: This is my first dairy **ever**! Haku gave it to me! Since I met Haku and Zabuza, I am happy, one of the happiest girls in the whole world!"

"How cute!" Itachi said out loud. He flipped a few more pages.

"Dear dairy: Who knew that my whole life could be shattered in just one word? One blink of an eye? One turn of my back? One graduation? One mission? I just received news that my dearest friend ,Haku, and the man that treated me like a daughter are dead. I've isolated myself, stopped eating, nothing but hollow sobs in the night. I wake up crying, Asetia asks "What's wrong?" Sensei looks at me. No one knows...I don't care. It's my fault anyway...This is the first time in weeks I've written. I'm going to go curl up and die now..."

"_Hmmm..."_ Itachi though. _"Haku, Haku, Haku...WHO IS HAKU?!"_

-----

Lol Authors' note 3

Yuki: Dude! Itachi was already drugged, now he's drunk?! o.O

Kio: OHMYGOSH! HE READ MY DIARY?! –dies of shock- D:


	25. It’s more then Revenge and Love

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-five: It's more then Revenge and Love

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

----

Thirteen days left, twelve days, eleven days, and finally ten days.

"Yuki, are you doing alright?" Aromi asked, looking at her clutch her heart.

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but we have to get going. We're not even half way there yet." Sasuke said, walking towards the hill.

"Come on," Aromi said, reaching his arm out towards her's. She stepped away from him, letting go of her heart and putting her arms in front of her.

"Come on, I can tell that you're barely standing."

"No...No...I'm fine..." He quickly picked her up under her knees and held her bridle style. Yuki's heart skipped a beat and her wolf ears and tail appeared. Aromi smiled and laughed, following Sasuke.

Yuki soon fell asleep and Sasuke stopped. Aromi laid her down in the cool grass and sat down next to her.

"How can something so beautiful, have such a horrible thing inside her...?" He sighed. "Sasuke? Have you ever been in love?" Sasuke froze and stopped drinking from his cup.

"Yes, I am." Came his almost silent response.

"Who?"

"A girl...named...Sakura..."

"Sakura...? Doesn't that mean 'Cherry Blossom'? Sasuke just nodded. Yuki sat up and looked at the boys.

"What-What are you talking about?" She rubbed her eyes. "Is it...Sakura?" She added with a gleam in her eyes. Sasuke started to turn red. "Yep! I was right!" She smiled. Aromi turned his gaze to her.

"Yuki, you need the rest, unless you want me to carry you tomorrow too." She looked away, blushing.

"Give me a blanket." Yuki sighed in defeat.

----

"OH CRAP!!! WE'RE LOST!!! AGAIN!!!" Kankuro yelled. Asetia patted his head and smiled. He turned around and pulled her into a kiss.

"_As long as I'm lost with you I'm fine..."_ He thought.

----

"DATABYO!! One more day and we're outa here!" Naruto ran over and hugged Hinata, she nearly fainted in shock. Meanwhile, Sakura and walked ahead of them.

"I wonder..." She said looking back. "Hey Naruto!" She called. He came running.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you like Hinata?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean, **like**."

"Oh..." Naruto turned red. "Well...erm...yeah..." Sakura smirked.

----

"Hey, guys, I know who made these tracks." Migome smirked, looking at the large wolf tracks printed in the ground.

"That wolf..." Reku smiled.

"Yep, tomorrow's my chance to rip her apart!" Migome said, looking at Ino and Reku.

"Tomorrow, Yuki becomes no more!" Migome picked up a rock and crushed it in her hand.


	26. A Big Mistake on Your Part

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-six: A Big Mistake on Your Part

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

----

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up!" Yori said tugging at her clothes.

"Hm...Uh...What?" She grumbled, rolling over.

"AROMI AND SASUKE ARE GONE!!"

"WHAT?!" She jumped up.

"I can't pick up their sent!" Yori said as she ran, in her wolf form.

"Aromi! Sasuke!" Yuki called as she ran down the hill. She finally saw them waving at her. She ran to them with a joyful heart, yelling out their names. When she reached them, she smiled and looked at them. Sasuke looked at her and slapped her across the face, hard. She flew back and fell onto the ground.

"Sasuke...?" Fear lingered in her voice as she got up. Sasuke and Aromi slowly faded into Ino and Reku. Yori let out a growl. Yuki spun around to see Migome.

"Now how does it feel to know your friends are in danger?" She smirked.

----

"Now this just stupid!" Sasuke said in shame.

"Yeah, hung up in this tree like clothes hung out to dry." Aromi sighed. "Can't you just use your fire whatever, or you Chidori?"

"If I did, I'd hit you. And I kinda already tired my Chidori and zapped myself..." Aromi laughed.

"Hey! I don't see you doing anything to get us out of this!" Sasuke growled.

"As a mater-of-fact I'm reaching for my kunai."

----

Yuki fell to the ground and looked up at Migome.

"You still are the weakest and the easiest to fool." Migome hissed in Yuki's face.

"Well, if I'm the weakest, then Reku must be way at the bottom." Yuki laughed. Reku glared.

"Shut up!" Migome growled. She punched Yuki in the face, sending her back to the ground.

"_**Yuki..."**_ Alkern called. _**"Use my power...TO KILL MIGOME!! She's always in your way! You can't let her have Aromi!"**_ She growled.

"_Yuki...No, If you do. You will surly die!"_ Yori warned. Yuki keep silent.

----

"Hey, I'm almost free, Sasuke!"

"Good! Hurry up!" Aromi cut the last strand of the net. They both fell to the ground.

"Where's Yuki?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I can see her over there." Aromi pointed. Migome kicked Yuki in the face just as Aromi pointed.

"Who knew Migome was so mean...?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Aromi was speechless.

----

-The Night Before-

"Hey, Yuki!" Aromi called. Sasuke was out gathering food.

"What?"

"Migome is still apart of our team, even if you won't except that."

"ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR HER?!" Yuki yelled in shock.

"Yuki! Your selfish! All you care about is yourself!" He shouted back.

"Aromi...All I ever had was myself! No one ever loved me.." Tears filled her eyes.

"And with that attitude, no one ever will!" He raised his hand and almost slapped her in the face. Yuki closed her eyes and screamed in fear. Then he remembered what Sasuke had told him about her:

"_If you every get mad at her, don't hit her. She says it brings back memories_." Aromi stepped back.

"Don't worry, I won't..." Yuki jumped up, tears streaming down her cheeks and fled into the forest.

"SASUKE!" She ran to him and buried her face in his chest, crying.

"Yuki...?! What's wrong?!" He said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Aromi doesn't love me! He loves Migome!!" She sobbed. "What do I do, Sasuke? What do I do...?"

----

"It doesn't seem like Migome is as sweet as you thought she was." Aromi remained silent. Migome picked Yuki up by the collar of her shirt and slapped her over and over. Yuki yelped in pain, tears burned her cuts on her face. Migome threw her to the ground.

"Why don't you fight back? I know you want to." Migome said with a smirk. Yuki stood up.

"Because, if I do, I'll fight to kill..." She said, struggling to breath, blood mixed with tears on her face.

"What's she talking about?" Aromi asked.

"Alkern..." Sasuke answered.

"I don't believe you!" Migome hissed.

"NO! DON'T PUSH HER!" Aromi yelled.

"Oh...Well, I promised a friend that he would kill me if I do this, so what that heck! I'll just die anyway." Yuki smiled.

"YUKI!"

"Oh...Great...Alkern has broken though!!"

----

Kio froze, her body pulsed. Gaara felt it too.

"Alkern...?" Kio whispered.

"Yeah..." Gaara answered.

----

A dark cloud of chakra surrounded Yuki, and what appeared as a huge black wolf with pure black eyes. Her teeth stained with blood of past demons. She turned her gaze to Migome. The girl froze, shaking.

"**Do you like who I really am?"** She roared.

----

"Gaara...Look!" Kio pointed into the sky, there was a huge wolf, towering barely above the trees. Gaara gulped and looked at Kio.

"She's here for me..." Kio looked away.

"_Shukaku is the weakest demon...She's really here for me, I bet..." _Kio thought to herself.

----

"ANKO! HOKAGE!" A Jonin shouted.

"What is it, young sir?" The fifth Hokage asked. The man could barely breath.

"Its...A-Alkern..." He said out of breath.

"Alkern?! Here?!" Anko said in worry.

"Apparently, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga said that a large wolf was seen barely above the trees. They had just pasted the Jonin exam."

"What?! They're the first ones!" Anko shouted.

"We need to prepare our ninja, if we want any chance at beating her!" The man said.

"Yes, we need to stop her at any cost!" Tsunade commanded.


	27. Caged

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-seven: Caged

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

----

"She took over for one second and was able to free herself!"

"I KNOW THAT, YORI!" Yuki growled.

"Why is this cage right where Alkern's heart should be?" Yori asked as she looked around her surroundings.

"Because I'm her life and death, her heart and soul." Yuki said as she griped the bars on the cage that she was trapped in. She begun screaming and yelling out the names of her friends, pledging for help.

----

"**Would you like to talk to Yuki?"** Alkern said with a devilish smile. She opened her mouth.

"SASUKE! AROMI! NARUTO! KIO! ANYONE! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!" Alkern laughed at Yuki's misfortune.

"**You want her back? You'll have to come and get her!"** The wolf roared.

"Who is Alkern anyway?" Aromi asked.

"A Demon eater..." Sasuke responded.

"But isn't she a demon? Won't that be cannibalism?"

"Yes, but I don't think demons can be cannibals...She also takes humans and uses them as her soul. She then locks them in a bird cage. Haven't you ever heard the story of the Four Demons and The Demon Eater? Its about the four most powerful demons and Alkern."

"Wait, she locks them in a bird cage?!"

----

"Okay...Yori, you escape and tell them about fire." Yuki said putting her arm through one of the bars, letting Yori, the chakra wolf, out.

"Now go!' She said, tears filling her eyes. Yori ran towards Alkern's mouth and struggled to get out. When she hit the ground she ran as fast as she could.

"Is that Yori?" Aromi asked as the wolf seemed to fly by.

"Yeah, where's she going?"

----

Yori ran all the way to the gate, which wasn't a walk in the park. She stopped and her fur stood up on it's end as she caught a glimpse of a Jonin, luckily it was a leaf Jonin.

"STOP!" Both Yori and the Jonin shouted at the same time.

"Fire! Fire!" Yori said out of breath.

"What? What do you mean?" One of the ninja asked.

"Alkern...Her weakness...its fire!" Yori said, turning around and running back to where she came.

"Fire?" Another Jonin asked, confused.

----

Alkern leapt at Migome, flinging her tongue in the air. Aromi jumped in front of Migome and spread his arms out. Alkern came to a halt as she saw Aromi.

"What? Who is it?" Yuki asked.

"**It's that boy...Aromi, he's protecting Migome..." **Yuki remained quiet, as she held on to the bar of the cage. She fell to the steel ground, a whimper escaped her lips.

"**MOVE YOU STUPID BOY!!"** Alkern growled. Aromi didn't even flinch. She reared her head in furry.

"**Why can't I attack him, Yuki?"** Alkern asked. Yuki was silent. Alkern growled as Sasuke appeared. She raised her paw to crush him, although Yuki's heart wouldn't let her harm her friends.

Suddenly the Jonin that Yori had talked to appeared, along with the Black Ops. They formed a circle around the demon and put there hands together, Sasuke joined in.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Alkern howled in pain as the fire engulfed her.

"**YUKI! HELP ME!"** Yuki could feel the heat. She cried, all the flames looked the same to her. The memory of her village going down in flames flashing in her mind.

"I'm...sorry...I...can't..." She fell into a unconscious daze. Alkern disappeared just like the wind comes and goes. All that was left was Yuki, still inside the cage. It fell to the ground with a clatter. A Mark appeared on Yuki's face, then faded away. Yori ran up to her in worry.

"YUKI?!" Yori yelled as the cage crashed to the ground. Migome fell to the ground and Aromi attended to her. Sasuke walked over to Yori.

"Uh...Mom?"

"Oh no... She's going to die!" Yori said in fear. "She's talking about her mother!"

----

"Mom?" Yuki said in her younger years.

"What is it sweetheart? Her mother asked.

"Why did you name me 'Yuki'?" She asked in a shy voice. "Because...I'm not pure...I mean...I'll never be 'Yuki'..."

"Oh...Do you feel pressured because of your name?"

"Uhhu..."

"Don't be, I named you 'Yuki' because the day you were born, it snowed." Yuki's eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled. Yuki smiled too.

"Does Dad love us?" Her smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Her mother's smile was gone too.

"Well, he doesn't seem to care that your sick..."

"Yes he does...he...just has to run the empire..." Yuki's eyes filled with tears.

"DON'T DIE MOMMY!" She yelled, stuffing her face into the sheets. Her mom was speechless.

----

_The memory faded._

"Mom...?" Yuki's vision was blurry, the room shook.

"Dad...?" The whole room was pure black. She looked up to see her mom and dad waving at her. She smiled and ran to them, although the more she ran, the further away they got.

"MOM! DAD! TAKE MY WITH YOU!" Tears ran down her face. She stopped. "Please, don't leave..." Her voice echoed.

----

"Aromi, lets get away from this place. Did you see Yuki, she's a monster! We have the right not to be friends with her." Migome said stroking his cheek. He glared at her.

"What?!" Aromi said, angrily.

"You know what I mean!"

"I sure do." Aromi got up and walked towards Yuki and the others.

"She's hardly breathing..." Yori whispered.

"YUKI!!" Naruto yelled, running to them.

"What's Naruto doing here?" Yori asked. Sasuke and Yori stepped back as Naruto ran at the cage. He hit the bars as hard as he could.

"Don't! You idiot! You'll hurt yourself!" Sasuke growled.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto hissed, hitting the cage over and over. His hands soon became bloody. Sakura and Hinata ran towards him, meeting with the group. The Jonin just stood there, doing nothing to help the poor girl in the bird cage.

"YUKI DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!!! I MAY NOT KNOW YOU ALL THAT MUCH BUT YOUR PART OF THIS VILLAGE AND AS HOKAGE I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!!!" There was no reaction on her face. Naruto used his last bit of strength to hit the cage one last time. The iron bars shattered into pieces, his own blood covered his knuckles. She opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you let me die...? I could have been with my mom and dad." She whispered. She ran her fingers across the ground, as tears fell from her face. Yori bent over and whispered something in Japanese, this seemed to put Yuki to sleep.

Aromi picked her up, thanked them and went his separate way. Sasuke turned to looked at Sakura and Naruto and then followed Aromi.

----

"Do you think we should wake her, last time she was suicidal..." Aromi asked, looking at the sunrise, then back at Sasuke.

"Sure, she has to wake up sometime." He sighed.

"Yuki, Yuki wake up." Aromi whispered, nudging her softly. Her blue eyes opened.

"Aromi...? Sasuke...? I'm sorry..." She said, laying back down. Aromi hovered over her and kissed her forehead. Sasuke stared, his face unreadable, but pain obviously lingered in his heart. He hated seeing his friends in such pain. He glanced at the moon, never knowing that another one of his friends suffers the same threat as Yuki.


	28. End of The Challenge

Welcome To My Life

Chapter twenty-eight: End of The Challenge

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Asetia Belongs to Herself

Reku, and half of the plot after chapter four Belong to Yuki, Asetia and MWA 3

Takes place during the time skip :/

Please be kind, this took a long time

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

-cough- There are three different people writing this story, so ya. My thanks go out to Yuki and Asetia for helping me :3

----

The next day everyone had completed the mission and had gathered into the arena.

"There are still so many of them..." One of the Jonin whispered.

"Don't worry, these battles will finish them!" Anko replied.

She stepped forward towards the crowd of ninja.

"Since everyone made it through and your info is correct, we'll start the final battles!" Temari growled.

"Do we have to stay in these teams?" She complained.

"No, you might be fighting them, so your pretty much broken up." Temari sighed in relief. Yuki looked over at Aromi in worry.

"These finals will number you down until the final two remain." Eikza said.

"Until then you can take a break!" Anko smiled as she saw the relief on their faces. She let out a small laugh.

----

"So what are you going to do now, Naruto?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the arena.

"I'm thinking about going to the hot springs." He said as he put his arms behind his head. He turned around to Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey! You guys want to come?" He said with a sudden excitement, that made him sound more like Reku. Hinata blushed and Sakura was furious.

"NARUTO!" Sakura hissed, hitting him on the back of his head.

"What?!"

"We're **girls**!"

"Yeah, but I can be a girl too!" He said forming a hand sign.

"NARUTO! BAKA!" Sakura punched him.

----

Sasuke was standing a few feet away, as he watched the scenario he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Still the same as ever Naruto...Sakura..."

----

"Reku, I don't even want to know what your going to do..." Asetia sighed, walking back to the dorm.

"What do you mean?" Reku answered with a smirk.  
----

"Gaara? Do you think Temari is back at the dorm? She ran off in a hurry." Kio asked, looking at Gaara.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, spinning around to face Kio. "WHERE'S SHIKAMARU?!" He said with a evil growl.

"Shika...Was here...But...Oh...You don't think that they..." Gaara grabbed Kio's arm. She let out a yelp in surprise.

"Come on! We're going to find them!" He said pulling Kio with him.

"Erm...O-okay..."

----

Meanwhile, Yuki had wander off by herself to think. She looked up to see Migome glaring at her. Yuki just kept walking. Migome turned around.

"You're even more of a freak then I thought." She smirked. Yuki clenched her fists, Yori growled.

"See you around, NOT!" Migome said, walking away.

----

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Choji asked as he stuffed a bunch of chips into his mouth.

"Yeah, where did he go?" Ino added.

"Who knows..." Kiba shrugged. "But Temari is gone too."

----

"WAIT!" Migome turned around at Yuki's call.

"What?"

"You know if you fought me, you'd die." Yuki smirked.

"This is about Aromi, isn't it?"

"What gave you that idea?" They glared at each other for a while. Migome scoffed and walked away on.

"YOU'RE JUST AFRAID!" She kept walking.

----

Gaara quickly walked through the crowed street. He opened the door to the sand dorm.

"TEMARI!!" He called, still holding Kio's wrist.

"Erm...Gaara don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Kio asked as he pulled her into the next room, which was the kitchen, where Kankuro was sitting down eating.

"What are you yelling about?" Kankuro asked.

"Temari is missing and I think she with that deer farmer, Shikamaru!" Kankuro looked up at Kio.

"Ah...Okay..." Gaara quickly ran out of the dorm and into the hall, Kio behind him. Gaara thrust open the dorm door.

"TEMARI!" The sand ninja in question stood up.

"What is it Gaara? Why are you screaming?" Gaara pointed at Shikamaru.

"YOU!!" Shikamaru shook in fear.

"Gaara, we weren't doing anything. Plus I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Temari whined.

"Then why are you on HIS couch!" Gaara yelled back.

"We were-were-were...' Shikamaru stammered. Gaara pulled on Temari's arm.

"NO!" She pled. "GAARA! STOP!" She struggled to pull away from Gaara's grip, but as Kio already knew, he was pretty strong for being the youngest of the sand siblings.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH THAT DEER FARMER?!" Gaara hissed. Kio shook her head.

"HE'S NOT JUST A DEER FARMER! HE'S MORE TO ME!!" Temari's voice was cracked. Kio kept silent, fear and pain in her eyes.

"KIO?! What are you doing here?!" Shikamaru and Temari yelled, finally realizing that she was still in Gaara's firm grasp.

"Gaara...dragged me here with him..."

----

Yori snarled and jumped on Migome, digging her teeth into her neck.

"GET THIS STUPID DOG OFF OF ME!!" Yuki stood still and watched.

----

Later that day Gaara and Kio were having tea, well Gaara was having coffee and Kio was having tea, since she's not aloud to have coffee.

"Gaara, don't you think you were a little to hard on Temari?"

"No. Why do you say that?" He said while he finished chewing some sushi.

"Ah...no reason..." Kio said looking away.

----

"Hey, Shikamaru. Where have you been?" Choji asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed.

"Oh...were you with someone?" Ino giggled. "A...girlfriend?"

"Well...we were gonna have lunch..."

"Sure..." Choji smirked.

----

Yori jumped off Migome and walked back to Yuki's side. Migome got to here feet and growledThe two turned away from each other and walked away in different directions.

Yuki scanned the village for something to get her friends.

"_Hmm...I wonder if Sasuke likes anything over here...As a matter-of-fact anything at all..."_ She thought. Just then a boy walked by bumping into her. Yuki turned to get an apology, but received none.

"_How rude!"_ She thought. The boy turned around, his outfit was similar to her's, with a black shirt that stopped at the stomach and black pants.

"HAG!" He said as he turned away and walked off. Yuki tightened her fist and Yori let out a deep snarl. Yuki let out a sigh as she calmed herself down and continued to shop.

----

"So, Kio...what are some of the things you like...?" Gaara asked, almost blushing.

"Erm...I kinda like cute things...?" She said, as if she didn't know herself. Kio froze, her face turned bright red. Someone behind her was poking and touching her tail. She spun around to see the same boy who had called Yuki a hag.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! AND JUST WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Both Gaara and Kio yelled in unison. The boy stood up, startled. You would be startled too if Gaara of the Desert and a green haired girl with a coon tail and elf ears yelled at you.

"I was seeing if you tail was real. And my name is Sai."

"WHAT THE CRAP?! OF COURSE IT'S REAL!! DO YOU THINK I WOULD PIN A FAKE TAIL TO MY BUTT?! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME REAL!!" Kio yelled. Sai walked away without a second thought or word.

"He's more freaky then me..." Kio said with a glare.

----

"Itachi!" A harsh whisper broke the Uchiha's rest. The older man growled and sat up from the bed in his back room in the Sensei dorm. Lucky for him he had gotten the room with a lock and with a window facing the dense forest. Itachi snapped his head to look towards the window.

"DEIDARA?! KISAME?! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" He hissed to the blonde at the window. He stood up and walked toward the window.

"There's bad news, un!" Deidara said as Itachi opened the widow to his comrades.

"It's Orochimaru!" Kisame continued.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?! SPIT IT OUT! I don't have time! Kio, Asetia and Reku will be back soon!"

"Orochimaru is after Yakane too!" Kisame yelled.

"I KNOW THAT!" Itachi hissed.

"No you don't understand! He has given up on going after Shukaku and the nine tailed fox and is now only concentrating on Alkern and Yakane, un!" Deidara said, trying to get Itachi to understand the danger.

"He doesn't even know that Kio has Yakane." Itachi sighed.

"Yes he does!" Kisame shook his head.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" It hit Itachi.

"His daughter! She was friends with Kio! She told him, un!" Deidara hissed. Itachi was drawn back.

"Also, Orochimaru has placed all available sound ninja to follow Alkern and Yakane." Kisame continued.

"The leader says that you're running out of time! If you don't hurry up with Kio then he's putting someone else on the job to do it by force, un!" Deidara said.

"Okay, okay...I got it...You two better get going now." Itachi growled as Kisame and Deidara disappeared into the woods.

----

Authors' notes (WOOT)

Kio: DUM DUM DUM! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT ITACHI'S TRUE INETENTIONS ARE! OMG –explodes- Umm yeah, updates from now on will be slower Dx STUPID SUMMER BREAK!! YUKI! I NEEDS YOU!! –dies-

Note To Yuki (This will be removed after you mail this back to me) About Deidara, I'm not sure if I should put 'un' what he says in Japanese or 'yeah' what he says in English. What do you think?

Yuki: No don't erase it! T.T I like it!

Kio: FINE! But it will stay un.


	29. That’s kinda creepy

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter twenty-nine: That's kinda creepy

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Okay, so Asetia sorta abandoned us, she also gave up all ownership of her character when she did so.

So that means:

Reku, Asetia, and anything relating to the two, belongs to Yuki and I

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkern, and all relating to them belong to Yuki.

Takes place during the time skip

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

My thanks go out to Yuki for helping me :3

I guess you could say this chapter and the one before are like filler episodes, except they are crucial to the plot of the story. (Lol What Plot? xD) They are mostly just random though BUT THEY **NEEEEEEEEEED **TO BE READ D: XD I'm sane oO;; Oh so sane. So very sane...

Yuki: -cough- Insane

Oh and I don't own Speed Racer either xD You so don't want to know what I would do if I did xD

----

Yuki gazed at the food items.

"Do guys like rice balls?" She said to herself. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she quickly spun around.

"Oh...Aromi, it's only you."

"Uh...What are you doing?"

"Hm...Oh nothing, just shopping." She said simply. Yori looked up at him.

"She's shopping for you and Sasuke." The wolf grinned.

"YORI!"

"Why in the world would you bring Yori? She's the size of a horse." Yuki glared.

"Well she's not quite as tall as one!" There was a silence.

"Um...Do you know if Sasuke likes any of this stuff?"

"Yeah," Aromi said picking up a rice ball.

"Oh...Are you sure he likes those?"

Aromi just stared.

"Well, now how much is it?" Yuki said, looking at the saleslady, a gleam in her eyes.

----

"So what do you want?" Yuki asked, walking through the crowd.

"Well..." Someone walked between them and they parted. "Nothing special." Aromi said finishing his sentence. Some more people walked in-between them.

"That sure tells me a lot." Three more people separated them

After they passed, Yuki and Aromi quickly moved towards each other and absentmindedly locked arms.

"Oh!"

"Uh..." They moved away from one another, blushing.

"Well, I'll see you latter then!" Yuki called moving into another crowd of people, and disappearing.

"Uh...Okay then..." Aromi looked at the ground and saw something shimmer. He bent down and picked it up, it was a necklace.

"Is this Yuki's?" He said to himself. He put it in his pocket and walked off.

----

Later that night:

"Temari, why don't you talk to your brother?" Kio asked, she was now seated on the couch, back in their dorm. The blonde didn't answer.

"Well, I would be like that too if my brother, or anyone at that, did something like that to me." Asetia added.

----

Aromi walked through the door of the dorm that Yuki, Migome and himself where sharing.

"Hey, Sasuke, did you see Yuki?" Sasuke stood up.

"Yeah, but she left to get something else not to long ago." He sighed. "She told me to come her and she'd cook me some food. But she hasn't come back yet."

Aromi thought for a moment.

"I'll go find her." He said walking out of the dorm.

Aromi went down to the shops and asked if anyone had seen a girl with a black wolf. This lead him to another store.

"Uh...I saw her head towards the forest. She said it was a short cut." The salesman said.

"Okay! Thank you!" Aromi called as he left.

After he searched the forest with no luck and soon ended up back at the dorms. He walked down the hallway of the dorm and sighed.

"Where in the world is she..." He turned the corner and saw a girl on the floor, passed out.

"YUKI?!" He picked her up and kicked open the door to the dorm. Sasuke turned around, his sword drawn.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Sasuke snapped.

"I don't know!" Aromi said while walking into his room and setting her on his bed.

"What are you doing? Why don't you put her on **her **bed?" Sasuke said, leaning against the door frame.

"Because she doesn't have a bed, she sleeps on the couch."

"WHAT?!"

"And Migome would through a fit if Yuki was on her bed." The girl moaned and rolled over.

"Hey, so what's in this bag?" Sasuke asked, mentioning to the bag Yuki held in her arms. Sasuke slowly removed it. He opened the bag and gasped. Aromi peeked into the bag and the same shocked expression appeared on his face.

"Uh...Its you Sasuke..." Aromi said as he removed a small plushie from the bag.

"And you too..." Sasuke gasped as he took out an Aromi plushie. They both began to dig in the bag.

"Sakura too!"

"I found Yori!" The two boys stared at Yuki.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Aromi shouted.

"Shh!" Sasuke whispered harshly. "Something tells me these aren't the only ones. Where does she keep her stuff?" He said suspiciously. Aromi pointed out of the room.

"In the closet." Sasuke quickly got up and walked to the living room closet, Aromi followed. Sasuke warily reached towards the handle.

"If she wakes up we're dead." Aromi warned.

"I know..."

Sasuke opened the door, at the bottom was a large duffle bag.

"She must keep her clothes and stuff...What?" He looked back. Aromi pointed at the shelved, rows and rows of plush toys.

"That's not creepy at all..." Aromi whispered.

"She-She has everyone..." Sasuke stammered.

"Naruto, Lee, Kio, Gaara, Temari..." Aromi mentally read through a list of names. "Hey, Sasuke, she has two of you. And Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Hinata..."

"Why the crap would she do that?" Sasuke snorted.

"Who knows with girls..." Then a quite moan was heard from Aromi's room.

"Ow...My head hurts..." She groaned. Sasuke ran into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ALL THE CREEPY PLUSHIES AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THEM?!" He yelled.

"Oh...I collect plushies and I go to the lady that makes stuffed animals and stuff..." Yuki said, a little freaked out that Sasuke just came in yelling about her plushies. Yuki stared at the wall for a moment, the looked around the room, very slowly something clicked in her mind.

"Oh...my...gosh, WHAT AM I DOING IN AROMI'S BED?! GET ME OUT! GET MY OU!! I CAN'T MOVE!!" She screamed. Aromi dashed into the room to see what all the yelling was about.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG?!" Aromi asked. Yuki screamed.

"YUKI CALM DOWN!!" Sasuke yelled. She blushed about twenty different shades of red.

"Sasuke, can leave for a moment?" Aromi asked.

"Sure...whatever, I'm hungry." He complained.

"You can get something from the fridge." Aromi added. Sasuke left and walked toward the kitchen. Aromi turned on the light and shut the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Um...I..." She blushed again. "Why am I **here**?" She asked shyly.

"Well I found you collapsed outside and I didn't think you would want to sleep on the couch."

"Oh...Thank you." She smiled. Aromi took her hand.

"Uh...W-what are you doing...?" Yuki asked in worry as she pulled her hand away.

"Yuki..."

"What...?"

He took the necklace he found and placed it in her hand. She gasped and hugged him.

"Where did you find it?!" She squealed in delight.

"On the street..." A long silence came over them. Yuki turned her head and yawned, glancing back.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Aromi whispered. The boy reached out and stroked her bangs.

"Um...Wha-what are you d-doing?" Yuki's face was red. He didn't answer, Aromi's eyes met her's. His hand slowly brushed against her cheek. Yuki's eyes closed, her mind drifted. He was putting her in a daze. She fell back onto the bed, asleep almost the moment her head touched the pillow. Aromi sighed, pulled the blanket over her and walked over to the door. He paused and turned around. His mind was wandering as he turned and looked back at the girl. Shaking his head, Aromi walked out and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, catching the expression on Aromi's face as he walked out.

"Yuki is in no condition to fight. I'm pulling her out of the Jonin Challenge." Aromi answered.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled just as he finished swallowing the last piece of the rice ball that Yuki had bought for him.

"You heard me." Aromi said, exiting the dorm.

Sasuke spun around, and dashed into Aromi's room.

"YUKI!" He yelled, causing the wolf girl to jump up.

"What?" She asked, a tint of fear in her voice and eyes.

"Aromi's worried about you and he just left to pull you out of the Challenge!"

"WHAT?!" Yuki scrambled out of the bed and stood up. She collapsed due to having stood up too fast. "Ow...Yori, you have to run and stop him..." Yuki held out her hand and Yori appeared, but instead of her normal form, she stood in her human from. She nodded and ran.

Yori ran out the door, and into the courtyard outside the dorms. Her eyes scanned the area, and stopped when they fell on Aromi. She sprinted forward and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell do your think your doing?! Do you know how bad she'll feel if you do this?!" Yori snarled. Aromi's face showed no emotion.

"GET OFF ME!" He growled.

----

"Hey, Temari. Do you think we could call Shika and watch a movie together?" Kio asked.

"But what if Gaara comes back?" Temari sounded insecure, even scared.

"Don't worry!" Kankuro said, patting his sister's back.

Kio bounded over to the phone and dialed the number Temari gave her.

"Hello?! Shika? You want to come over and watch T.V. with us?" There was a pause from the other side of the line.

"...Sure?" Came his reply.

"OKAY!" Kio hung the phone up after this and fled back to the safety of the couch.

"HI YA, SHIKA!" Kio called, waving like an idiot, as the Nara walked into the sand dorm.

"Did you give her sugar?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down on the couch next to Temari.

"Nope, she's always like this around this time." Kankuro said as he grabbed the remote. Kio plopped down onto the floor, Eko sitting next to her, Asetia was leaning against the wall...and Reku? He was plotting something perverted in his room. Kankuro clicked on the T.V.

"Now, enjoy the show..." The announcer man said.

A man in a race car suit appeared on the screen, followed by music.

"Here he come, here come's Speed Racer! He's a demon on wheels..."

Everyone was in shock.

"...He's a demon and he's going to be chasing after someone."

"WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS?!" Kio laughed. At this precise moment, Gaara happened to walked into the room.

"He's gaining on you so better look alive. He's busy revving up the powerful Mach 5!"

Gaara's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. Kankuro turned around, only to see Gaara.

"And when the odds are against him, and there's dangerous work to do...You bet your life Speed Racer will see it through! Go Speed Racer! Go Speed Racer! Go Speed Racer. GO!"

Temari let out a burst of laughter.

"He's off and flyin' as he guns his car around the track. He's jammin' the pedal down like he's never coming back. Adventure's waitin' just ahead. Go Speed Racer! Go Speed Racer! Go Speed Racer! GO!"

Asetia snorted, and began to laugh. Kio was laughing so hard it was amazing she hadn't died. Kio turned around and saw Shikamaru let out a quite laugh too.

"Did you see that?! That car exploded!" Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah! That was hilarious!" Temari giggled. Kio looked past the couch and noticed Gaara. His face was blank. Her happiness quickly faded away and she look down at the floor. But then as if magic, Gaara's seemingly permanent frown turned into a smile, and a chuckle escaped his lips. Kio's face brightened and she smiled.

"Gaara..." Temari whispered.

----

"So, Yuki, why do you have all those plushies?" Aromi asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh...most of them are gifts for people on their birthdays." A long silence came over them.

"I have to go." Yuki said, getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Aromi asked, trying to grab her hand.

"Just out for a bit." She walked to the door and opened it, only to find Migome on the other side. The two shot a glare at each other. Migome pushed past Yuki, and Yuki walked out the door and fled down the hall.

----

As the moon appeared in the sky, another cloud engulfed it and the first few rain drops of a long storm began to fall.

Gaara sighed and looked out the window.

"They said the final battles start tomorrow..." A smirk rose across his face. "I can't wait."

**---The Next day---**

Yuki awoke and looked at the clock, a yawn escaped her lips.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She ran into the kitchen and looked around the other rooms.

"They left without me..." She sighed, but deep down, she knew they would.

She stormed out the door, running as fast as she could, still trying to pull on one of her boots. She sprinted down the streets and pushed through the crowed, but yet that still wasn't fast enough.

"YORI!" She called. The large wolf appeared and dashed in front of Yuki. The crowd parted as they saw the huge animal.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU BE LATE ON A DAY LIKE THIS?!" The wolf growled back at Yuki.

"I'm sorry! I must have over slept!"

**---Meanwhile, at the battle arena---**

"Yuki Oharu...? Yuki Oharu?"

Aromi looked around the arena.

"_I thought she said she would get here early."_ He thought.

----

"MOVE!" Yori growled as her paws hit the concrete in a hard rhythm.

The large masses of people broke apart enough to let the girl and the wolf by. Yuki was getting short on breath and Yori began to pant. The arena doors were in sight now. The old castle sized doors stood open, two guards stood out side. The symbols of knowledge and power were painted brilliantly on the doors in red paint. The Jonin guards stood still as Yuki ran into the building.

----

"Yuki Oharu?" Eikza paused. "Last call for Yuki Oharu..."

----

Yuki pushed through the halls, rushing to get the arena, Yori faded into nothing as the doors to their destination came into view. The girl flung open the doors, breathing heavily. Everyone looked at her in surprise. As she tried to catcher her breath, a few of the shinobi noticed a mark on her face as it shone a greenish-blue.

"Yuki, what happened to your face?" Aromi asked, the black haired ninja didn't answer.

"Here!" She called out breathlessly too Eikza.

"Good thing you weren't late." He smiled. "Now as I was saying, unlike the previous battles---" Anko cut him off.

"You will be fighting to the death, or at least until someone is knocked out and is unable to battle, but death fine by me! After you've lost, YOUR OUT! NO EXCEPTION! UNDERSTOOD?!" Everyone nodded. Eikza handed her a piece of paper.

"Now, Migome you stay here. Everyone else find a seat."  
As soon as the teens found a seat next to either their friends, or teams, the chatter started up. Yuki sighed and looked over and spotted Aromi, she walked slowly and sat down next to him.  
"Hey, what's that mark on your face?" He whispered.

"It's the mark of Alkeren." She looked over at him. "Today's my birthday."

The sign of shock was painted on Aromi's face as she spoke.

"Yuki Oharu..." Yuki snapped herself out her thoughts and turned to face Eikza.

"Yes, sir?!" She shouted.

"You will be Migome's opponent." Shock appeared on the black haired girl's face, but that was soon replaced by a dark smile.

The battles were randomized, but neither Anko nor Eikza knew what this one randomized battle would cause to stir within the two girls...And it was something horrible and cruel. A few of their close friends and teammates could sense the pure evil joy in Yuki and Migome when they were pinned against each other. Kio was one of the few who could feel the darkness coming from Yuki...and it scared her to the very core, and stirred a darkness and longing within herself too. Kio suddenly ,like Yuki and Gaara, found herself wanting to kill...The satisfaction of blood being spilled made her shake in excitement for her turn. And she couldn't control it. In fear she grasped the black circular jade around her neck, praying that it would hold tight on the control of the demon within her. Gaara could feel it too, and the same feeling of blood lust engulfed him, and fed his inner demon. This was bad. So many demons in one place could never come out good, and were there are demons, the Akatsuki isn't far behind.

----

**Author's notes:**

Yes, Speed Racer xD

Anyway, a random note about the dorms

To be correct the dorms are really one huge building, connected by one of those outdoor hallways, like Hinata and Sasuke have, and the main hallway leads to a large courtyard for training. Yesh. Just clearing that up.

Ohhh, scary! D: Kio, Gaara and Yuki aren't doing so well with the whole, fight to the death thing.


	30. Yuki Vs Migome: One On One!

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter thirty: Yuki Vs Migome: One On One!

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Okay, so Asetia sorta abandoned us, she also gave up all ownership of her character when she did so.

So that means:

Reku, Asetia, and anything relating to the two, belongs to Yuki and I

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkeren, and all relating to them belong to Yuki.

Takes place during the time skip

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

My thanks go out to Yuki for helping me :3

----

Yuki jumped down from the seats until she hit the hard packed earth in the arena below. She strode over to Migome and stood with her hand on her hip. The other girl stood with her arms crossed over he chest and her tongue sticking out.

"Oh, Migome, I'm so proud of you. Your shirt is high for once." Yuki sneered. Migome just growled.

"Do you have any questions ladies?" Eikza asked.

"_I'm late and first off the bat I get to fight the girl I have hated for years. Well, Alkeren, I'll let you have a little fun."_

"I have one!" Yuki said raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"So, you said you won't interfere. So can I kill her?" Yuki's voice lowered. Migome fell into shock.

"I don't quite understand your question."

"Can I**kill** her???" Yuki was getting irritated.

"Umm...Well...Yes." He said uncomfortably. Eikza, in all of his years of working at exams, had never heard such a cruel question like that. It chilled him to the very bone to hear such a question coming from a seemingly pure young girl. Migome's eyes widened. Yuki just smirked.

"That's all I wanted to know."

"Well then, you may begin!" Eikza jumped back out of the girls way and walked towards the door that led to where Anko was standing.

Both kunochi jumped back from each other. Yuki pulled out her kusarigama and flung it across that battle field. Migome tried to jump back, although her timing was lacking. The sound of the thick chain echoed as the blade cut into Migome's skin. It ripped back so fast that a line of blood followed. Migome looked at her arm as the blood slowly ran down. In this slight distraction, Yuki charged. She yelled as she stabbed a kunai in Migome's other arm and punched her in the face. Yuki's eyes had changed, her pupils where now diamonds with thin line surrounding them.

"_Those...are a demon's eyes..."_ Migome thought as she flew back and fell on her back. The girl struggled to stand up. She pulled two kunai out of her leg holster and threw one, barley missing the vital point on Yuki's neck.

"YOU FOOL! YOU WILL DIE!" Yuki was gone in a flash, and then reappeared on the other side of Migome. She high kicked and hit Migome's face, as if she had just smacked her with her foot. Migome slid across the ground. She rose herself up to her hands and knees as she coughed up blood.

"You think...that I'll be taken down so easily?" Migome smirked, though fear and pain was clearly seen in her eyes.

She got up and stood face to face with her soul enemy.

"Let's finish this rival ship once and for all." Yuki sneered.

"I'll take you up on that offer. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Four clones surrounded Yuki, kunai in each of their hands.

"What kind of lame trick is this?!" Yuki snapped.

"EARTH STYLE: HANDS OF THE GAVE JUTSU!" Four hands came out of the ground, holding Yuki still by grabbing her feet. Yuki looked down and then looked back at Migome.

"This is what you call a 'Mirror image'. Five clones, only one won't harm you with its kunai. That's if you're able to find out which one is fake, not to mention brake from my Hands of the Grave Jutsu." Migome smirked. Yuki scanned the clones, deep within her own thoughts.

'_Five? I only see four...hmm...One above? Maybe...Yes! So that I would avoid that one in which case I would run into a real kunai, of course!'_ She took out her own kunai and stabbed into the hands that held her captive. The clones threw their kunai, Yuki gained her balance and jumped up out of the way of the clones. She made a flip and swung her kusarigama around her, the weapon hit all of the clones dead on, making them disappear in a puff of smoke. Yuki landed and walked slowly towards Migome.  
"Good plan Migome, the intention was good, but weak!"

Yuki smirked darkly. "I thought to myself, should I kill her and get it over with or should I do it slowly and make her suffer? Well...Let's just see how much blood I can get you to spill on this dirt floor before dying!" Migome glared, tying to hide her obvious fear.

"Y-you're sick!"

"Oh...My dear, you only know the beginning!" Yuki laughed.

She ran forward and threw a punch, Migome ducked. Yuki put on hand on the ground, and kicked the brown haired girl in the side, sending her flying back. Taking this mid-air advantage, Yuki flung twenty shuriken at her, hitting and scraping her back and arms. Migome let out a yell of pain as she landed on her feet. She lifted her head and saw Yuki's fist heading towards her face.

"NOW FEEL THE PAIN I HAVE FELT FOR SO MANY YEARS!!" Yuki hissed as her fist made contact with Migome's face. Blood began to run out of varying places on Migome's face.

"You know, this necklace I have used to be stained by blood, and once again it will change from its pure white color to red!" Yuki growled as she slowly walked to Migome's still body.

Yuki picked Migome up by the collar of her shirt and punched her so hard that blood came out of her own fist.

"I won't rest until you **DIE**!"

The shinobi watching the battle were filled with both excitement and fear. Aromi turned to face Sasuke.

"That's Alkeren's voice!" Aromi said.

"Yes...I know." Sasuke said glaring into the arena.

"NOW GET UP!" Yuki commanded the other girl. Migome's body shook as she struggled to stand. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Even with the fear dancing in Migome's eyes, she stood strong. Migome threw a kunai at Yuk. The wolf girl leapt into the air, and stood there, standing in midair.

"Migome, Migome, Migome..." Yuki shook her head. "I you hadn't been so distracted then you would have learned this from Sensei." Just as she finished her sentence there was a large crash and Migome hit the ground. A clone had come up behind and hit her in the head. Migome spun around as she stood back up and made some hand signs. Yuki was back on the ground by now.

"WEAPONS NO JUTSU!" Kunai, knives, swords, arrows, senbon and shuriken appear lodged into the ground. Migome moved her fingers and Yuki saw a glint of what seemed like string. The weapons moved with Migome's movement of her hand, and flung towards Yuki. A loud crash echoed the arena as Yuki ran to the right narrowly missing some of the weapons. Another crash sounded and another set of weapons hit the ground as Yuki dodged them. She threw her kusarigama and cut the string that held the weapons in Migome's control. With a smirk, Yuki jumped back and held out her arm making Yori appear. Yuki stretched out her other arm and other wolf appeared, his fur a navy bluish-black. Yuki then put her hands together and formed a summoning Jutsu. A blue grey fox with a wave like pattern appeared.

"I'd like you to meet Rin." Yuki growled.

Yori howled then leapt onto Migome and bit her shoulder. Migome let out a scream of pain, she took out a kunai and stabbed the black wolf in the neck.

"YORI?!" Yuki signaled to the other wolf. He dashed over to them and bit Migome's leg, thrashing his head back and forth, doing as much damage as he could.

"GET OFF ME!!" Migome screamed in pain. Both wolves jumped back and ran back to Yuki. Yori looked up at Yuki and whimpered.

"Oh...Yori..." Yuki said with concern as she removed the kunai from the wolf's neck.

"All right, Rin, your turn! GO!"

The fox-like wolf ran in a circle around Migome, going at such a speed in which only a blue line was visible. When she had finished going around Migome at least three times a blue flame appeared on her back and spread along the rest of her body and along the trail she was making around Migome. The girl stood, ready for attack when Rin jumped in her face. Migome screamed, both in fear and pain.

"Oh yeah...Did I forget to tell you that blue fire is one of the hottest fires in the universe? You're lucky I didn't have her go to her full extent." Yuki sighed. "Okay, Rin, that's enough. Let me have a little _**fun**_."

Rin, Yori and the other wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yuki walked over to Migome, a strange look dancing in her eyes.

"Yori, Ike, NOW!"

Yori burst from the ground beneath Migome, the other wolf, Ike, followed. Yori bit her right leg, while Ike sank his teeth into her left.

"Now that I have you, we can begin the last moments of your life." Yuki's voice was dark, dripping with hate. Blood was beginning to form a small pool around Migome's feet. Yuki lifted her hands to the sky, her lips moved, but no sound escaped them. Finally a high-pitched scream filled the air, and it suddenly turned into a howl.

----

Aromi shook as he heard what Yuki had said, the whole audience seemed scared by her words.

"She...she's not actually going to k-kill Migome is she?" Sasuke just stared, silent.

----

Kio's grip on her necklace tightened and a deep, unwilling fear and bloodlust coursed through her body. Eko moved restlessly in Kio's lap, she could sense something was about to go terribly wrong. Gaara could also feel the work of the demons, the bloodlust that he had thought he had outgrown, or overcame, was now coming back. Stronger then before. Even Naruto could feel this want that Yuki had brought to them with the arrival of the strongest demon. The howl caused all the demon's hosts to suddenly feel a new, stronger power surge through their body. What felt like something breaking filled their bodies.

"No..." Kio whispered. "It...can't be..." Eko heard it, her blue eyes suddenly filled with fear and she swung her head to face Kio.

----

Meanwhile in the Sensei Dorm

"This is all to much..." Gai growled.

"It can't be the legend..." Iruka shook his head.

"There is no other explanation..." Kakashi said. "First, the fact that Alkeren has arrived, and then both Kyuubi and Shukaku. It's all falling into place."

"But what about Yakane? And Rezan?" Asuma snorted. "They aren't here."

"Rezan is believed to be dead. But Yakane...I can sense him here, I just can't tell who his host is..." Baki noted. "But that new green haired girl looks oddly familiar..." He added quietly.

"When the demons of legend gather, be ready for a war, for they won't stop until the chosen one comes." Kurenai said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yakane hidden in the girl with piercing golden eyes, Shukaku locked in the boy with bloodlust and hate, Kyuubi trapped in the boy with a large dream and Alkeren chosen to dwell in a girl with hair like midnight." Kurenai was repeating the verse that told of the legend, the verse that was long forgotten to everyone but her and a few other chosen individuals.

"They will be drawn together at the light of the blue moon, pulled towards each other in something hidden as a normal challenge. An eternal winter, a horrible drought. Wait and watch as the world falls apart." Her red eyes stared into nothing as she repeated the verse that foretold what many thought as the end of the world. A verse that had stuck fear into the hearts of shinobi for years until it was finally forgotten...until now.

"Don't let the demons meet, for if Shukaku finds Yakane, a new doom will arrive on swift wings. Let Alkeren feed, let her win; but be warned, she will not stop when the demons are dead." Kurenai's body was shaking by now, fear took its toll on the young woman as she continued to tell of the world's demise.

"Watch for the children who have lost everything they love. Look for the ones with fear of their own shadow. Beware the ones who hold these demons. For if freedom appears, death will blanket the world." Her voice got caught in her throat and she was unable to say the rest, but on final sentence escaped her lips.

"Beware the betrayer, who's meaning is strife." The Jonin, and one Chunin, froze. Everything truly was falling into place. Fear glittered in each of their eyes, as they started at each other.

"The girl with piercing golden eyes?" Baki asked. "We have to end this. Now."

"Its too late..." Kakashi whispered. "Alkeren's plan has been set in motion."

"Kurenai? What's the rest of the verse?" Asuma asked.

"Leave her. She's too terrified to speak." Gai mumbled.

"Once the men dressed in black cloaks begin the hunt, and Alkeren howls to the demons, be ready for bloodshed and death, for this is the awaking call and the demons are fully ready for the war..." Just as Kurenai spoke, a inhuman scream called out into the air, and slowly it turned to a howl.

----

"Its begun." Itachi said into the small walkie-talkie like devise as the howl erupted from the arena.

"Got it, we'll tell the others, un." The voice replied from the other end of the devise.

"Get ready for the hunt." Another voice replied. "And remember, Itachi. Don't hurt her, The Leader wants her alive."

"I know, Kisame."

----

Yuki's eyes flew open, the once royal blue color, now blood-stained red. Her scream like howl continued to fill the air, but now the howling was causing her chakra to pour out of her body, much like what had happened when she fought Kio, but this howl...it was much different. It had a strange fear, anger and darkness about it; everyone in the crowd could sense that, Kio, Gaara and Naruto more then most.

Migome's eyes shot open, fear had over came her.

"_I don't want to die. I don't want to die!"_

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" She screamed. Yuki's charka continued to pour out, but suddenly she stopped. Slowly the chakra turned into water that reached up to about half of where the crowd sat.

----

"Move! Let me through!" A young girl growled as she shoved Sasuke out of the way so she could see.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing here? Aren't you a little to young to be here?" He asked calmly.

"Boy! You sure do ask a lot of questions! I'm Kuroki and I just happened to come in on the best part of this fight!" She said with pride.

"What do you mean 'the best part'?" Aromi asked looking at her.

"Do you know nothing Yuki Oharu?!" Kuroki growled with annoyance.

----

Yuki looked to the crowd and motioned her hand in a way that it looked like she was shutting a invisible door. Suddenly an air sac appeared around the fighting girls.

"Yori, Ike, you can go now." She whispered with the last strand of kindness that was left on her tongue. Migome didn't dare move.

----

Kuroki stood in the railing and poked the air bubble.

"Yep! This is the best part!"

"How do you know Yuki?" Sasuke growled.

"I was one of the orphans that she took care of." She answered.

"What's the air bubble for?" Aromi asked curiously.

"Its to protect us from the final attack." Kuroki said solemnly.

"The...last attack..." Aromi whispered.

----

Yuki lifted her hands, and the water wrapped around Migome like a prison.

"Migome...are you ready to die yet?" The voice that spoke wasn't Yuki's, it was Alkeren's.

"Wait! No! Please don't!" Migome pled.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't make exceptions." Yuki smirked.

"Stop!" Yuki turned her head to where the voice came from. Her face was sour, but then in the midst of her possessed state, she was speechless.

"Aromi...But why?" Aromi clenched the railing, an angry, but sad expression on his face.

"I can't bare to watch you rip her apart!" Yuki just glared.

"You stupid boy! This is Yuki's desire no one can stop her from this ambition! Not even you!" She turned back to Migome and her evil smirk returned.

"I'll finish this now! I don't even care if I die in this last attack! I won't even care if you try to stop me and die in the process!" And the real Yuki was gone, replaced by Alkeren's mind and soul.


	31. The Last Attack

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter thirty-one: The Last Attack

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Okay, so Asetia sorta abandoned us, she also gave up all ownership of her character when she did so.

So that means:

Reku, Asetia, and anything relating to the two, belongs to Yuki and I

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkeren, and all relating to them belong to Yuki.

Takes place during the time skip

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

My thanks go out to Yuki for helping me :3

----

The water raised on its one furry. The Air pressure became greater and the water began to spin behind Yuki. Her eyes left all memories behind, and only one thought filled her mind.

"_I must kill her, I don't care what happens to me. I am of no value. Even if I die, I'll..."_ She paused in her thoughts and held out her hand.

"Water dragon of ultimate doom, come! I have a present for you!"

A huge dragon reared its head from the water that was made from Yuki's chakra and let out a roar that caused the arena to shake. Migome shook in fear, tears slowly running down her face.

"Please don't! No! Stop! Please!" She screamed. The dragon hovered over her shaking body. It opened its jaws. Yuki just smirked.

----

Kuroki leaned farther over the railing.

"You know she destroyed a whole village with a water technique." She smiled happily. Sasuke just stared in bewilderment.

"Oh no! I mean one of those little toy villages you buy at the store!" She said waving her hands.

----

"Zabuza-san told me about a water dragon like this..." Kio said. "He said that it took so much chakra that it was impossible for even a demon host to learn...He did mention something of Alkeren though..." Gaara looked at her.

"What else did he tell you about it?" He asked.

"That it could destroy the whole world if the person could master it just right..." She said quietly. There was a silence between the two.

"Kio, come with me." Gaara whispered and stood up. Kio followed.

----

"Now! Prepare for a long ride!" The water that held Migome broke as the dragon opened its mouth and took Migome away in its mouth. Yuki motioned to the right and the dragon thrashed its head to the right. Yuki flung her arms all around, the dragon split in half, forming another dragon. Both dragons turned towards each other and began to bite each other and fight. No one could tell which dragon held Migome. The dragons spun around, biting, thrashing and ripping each other apart. The fighting dragons, and the amount of chakra between the two dragons pushed the air around barley being stopped by the air sacs Yuki had put up. It was like a hurricane inside a snow globe.

----

"What is it Gaara?" Kio asked once they had walked into the hallway away from the crowd and the fighting dragons.

"Did you feel it?" He asked.

"Feel...it? What do you mean?" Kio blinked, trying her best not to have one of her perverted lapses.

"When Yuki howled...Did you feel something? Like a power or strange fear...?" Kio looked down at Eko, who was standing beside her. Her golden eyes suddenly widened. If she said anything about what she felt she would give away the fact that she was the host of Yakane.

"N-no...Why?"

"Never mind." Gaara growled and walked back to his seat. Kio sighed.

"I can't tell him, or anyone." She whispered. "Even if I do love him."

----

Yuki smiled at the sight of the dragons trying to kill one another. She caught a glimpse of Migome and lead the other dragon towards the spot. Migome fought for air as the battling dragons caused her to spill blood. Migome looked up to see the other dragon's mouth charging straight for her. The dragon too her and some water from the other dragon.

"Now! Dance!" The dragons roared and went on fighting, but now it was more fierce and faster. Yuki readied for another command but fell to her knees. The dragons froze, and crashed to the ground. Migome lay unconscious in the slowly receding water. A calm expression replaced Yuki's angry, restless one. Not one of the two girls moved as the air sac popped.

Yuki shook as she stood up. As she got to her feet, blood fell from her body. The girl slowly shuffled towards Migome, tears glistened in her eyes. The medical ninja came over next to Migome.

"I think that's enough! On said. Yuki put her hand above Migome's head. A blue gathering of chakra appeared on Yuki's hand, she smiled and the chakra disappeared.

"Don't worry...She'll be alright. In about a week she'll wake up and complain about how sore she is. No broken bones, I think, but unlike what I wanted, she won't die." Yuki said. The medical ninja's picked Migome up on a stretcher and took her to the medical unit.

Suddenly, Yuki fell to the ground and screamed, her body trembling. She grabbed her throbbing head. She panted rapidly as she got to her knees. Finally she regained her breathing rate and stood there.

"Yuki Oharu is the winner!"

"Stop! That can't be possible!" Yuki turned her eyes towards the crowd, searching for the owner of the familiar voice. A man with raven black hair ran down the stairs.

"She can't win!! She's not even aloud to be a shinobi!" He shouted at Eikza.

"What do you mean?" Eikza asked.

"She's an empress!" He said pointing at Yuki. "I'm her bother! How dare you let her to fight like this!"

"Brother...?" Yuki looked at him and he looked back down at her with a calm smile, one that she remembered.

"Yuki, we can go home now. We've rebuilt the empire, the houses, the streets, and even the people have come back. They're all waiting for you to come back." Fear struck her face.

"NO! NO!" She screamed. "You can never take me back, never!" She drew in a weak breath, then shouted. "How dare you! How dare you even think of taking me back! I'm not a princess anymore! Let alone a empress! Now leave me if you want to take me for that reason!" She got up as fast as she could and ran, a small trail of blood was left behind her.

----

Kio stared, Yuki's words echoed in her mind, but it wasn't Yuki's voice she heard, it was her own. She shook her head and shut her eyes tightly.

"I won't go back, either, Yuki." She whispered.

----

Yuki stumbled over what she thought was her own feet, but was really nothing at all. She froze and backed up, sensing a presence. Someone appeared, although she couldn't catch a glimpse of him. Suddenly, she began sway and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


	32. Itachi’s Plans

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter thirty-two: Itachi's Plans

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Okay, so Asetia sorta abandoned us, she also gave up all ownership of her character when she did so.

So that means:

Reku, Asetia, and anything relating to the two, belongs to Yuki and I

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkeren, and all relating to them belong to Yuki.

Takes place during the time skip

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

----

The sun arose from its sleep. The moon as still visible in the sky although its glow of the night was faded. The people at the market were busily talking to each other about the day before. The Frightfully Wonderful Fight of Yuki Oharu and Migome Susama and Ninja From The North Battle It Out were just some of the headlines found in the newspapers.

----

Meanwhile, away from all the unnecessary noise, Yuki lay asleep in a dark and quiet room. The door opened slowly and then shut. Aromi paused at the door, Yuki looked restless in her sleep. He could tell she wasn't dreaming pleasantly. Aromi sat down beside her in a chair. Worry filled his eyes.

"Yuki...Why?" He asked, not expecting an answer from the sleeping girl.

Yuki let out a gasp in pain and grabbed Aromi's hand. The boy was paralyzed in shock as Yuki tightened her grip. His heart raced and he stated to breath deeply, but fast.

"_Am...I having a heart attack?"_ He thought. _"But why? Its just Yuki..."_ He started at her hand, then his eyes moved across her body. He glanced at her chest moving slowly as she breathed. She was almost bandaged up head to toe. Finally, his heart began to slow down.

After about five minutes, Yuki released her grip on his hand. A calm, relaxed look replaced her pained expression. Aromi smiled.

----

Author's note: Now I know you're all wondering where Orochimaru is during all this so here we go:

----

"Hmm...I wonder how long I'll allow my new body to play with his friends..." Orochimaru said simply. A shadow appeared behind him.

"Long time no see, Orochimaru..." The Snake Sanin spun around in his hair.

"Itachi!" He gasped.

"You sound surprised to see me." The older Uchiha smirked as he walked closer to Orochimaru.

"What do you want?!" He growled.

"I'd like you to a favor for me." Itachi said.

"What kind of favor?" Orochimaru asked.

"I want you to raise someone from the dead." Itachi replied. Orochimaru chuckled.

"And who would have the privilege of Suffering?"

"A Kio Songbird. Yes I know you've had your eyes on her."

"And what would I benefit from this?" Orochimaru growled, leaning forward in his chair.

"You already have Sasuke, you know he would do anything to kill me." Itachi's smirk widened when he saw the Snake Sanin freeze. "So let me have Kio and Naruto and you can keep Sasuke..." Itachi saw the disapproved expression on Orochimaru's face and added an undetectable lie.. "And you can have Yuki." Orochimaru stared, then sighed.

"Who will I be summoning from the dead?"

"His name is..." Orochimaru listened intently. "...Haku."

----

The girl flung herself back around the corner.

"Haku? Kio? Itachi? Why does all of that sound so familiar?" She growled shaking her head, causing her black hair too fall over her face.

"KOVU! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Kabuto yelled.

"Ugh...Coming!" She called back, and disappeared back into the darkness.

----

Yuki: DUM DUM DUM!

Kio: OH NOSE! D:


	33. Snakes and Swords: Sasuke Vs Aromi

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter thirty-three: Snakes and Swords: Sasuke Vs Aromi

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Okay, so Asetia sorta abandoned us, she also gave up all ownership of her character when she did so.

So that means:

Reku, Asetia, and anything relating to the two, belongs to Yuki and I

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkeren, and all relating to them belong to Yuki.

Takes place during the time skip

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

----

Kio yawned as she made her way to the arena, lagging behind the rest of her group.

"Why are you so tried? You can sleep." Gaara asked.

"Just cause I can sleep, doesn't mean I did..." She answered as they walked into the arena to get seats.

"Why not?" Temari asked. "Over here, there's some seats." She said pointing to Asetia and Kankuro who were saving some seats for them.

"Its just that Sensei's been gone and to add to my stress, the day Haku died is coming up." She sighed, sitting down in between Gaara and Asetia.

----

"I hope I get to fight soon! I mean the battle yesterday got me all worked up!" Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"Your just a show off sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

----

Eikza stood up.

" Okay! Everyone quiet down!" Silence fell over the crowd. "Thank you! Now you guys know the rules, so let's move one!" He looked down at his paper, and opened his mouth to speak, but Anko suddenly pushed him out of the way.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Aromi Narka, get your butts down here!" She yelled. Eikza started at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you my partner again?" He asked her.

"Cause you love me!" She smiled.

"W-what?!" The blue haired man stuttered, a blush appeared on his face. A cough caused his to look up.

"Can we get started now?" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Uh...Oh...Of course..." Eikza shook his head and jumped out of the arena, Anko followed.

Sasuke turned towards Aromi and withdrew his sword from around his waist.

"Let's go!" He growled. Aromi reached around to his back and pulled out his own shorter sword. Sasuke charged at Aromi, his eyes shining red and filled with the intent to kill. Metal clashed against metal as the two swords collided. They both jumped back and ran at each other again. This time Sasuke hit Aromi's sword at just the right angle and force to send to flying out of his hands and across the arena floor. A smirk crept onto Sasuke's face and he rose his sword again.

"This is the end."


	34. I Won’t Go Down!

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter thirty-four: I Won't Go Down!

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Okay, so Asetia sorta abandoned us, she also gave up all ownership of her character when she did so.

Reku, Asetia, and anything relating to the two, belongs to Yuki and I

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkeren, and all relating to them belong to Yuki.

Takes place during the time skip

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

----

"You think so...?" Aromi growled, he had caught Sasuke's sword with his bare hands.

"You're a fool!" Sasuke spat.

"I'm not a fool, I just refuse to be taken down by a low life like you!" Aromi flung his leg up and kicked Sasuke's chin. The Uchiha stumbled back. Aromi spun around and grabbed his own sword. Sasuke whipped the blood from his mouth and ran forward.

"And I won't be taken down by you!" Sasuke yelled as he raised his hand and a large black snake appeared.

Aromi raised his sword, blood from his hands dripped off the hilt. The snake bared its fangs and lurched forward. Sasuke smirked and ran after the snake. Aromi jumped back and disappeared.

"What the...?" Sasuke growled and stopped running. The snake lifted its head and flicked out its tongue.

"Boo." Aromi hissed as he reappeared behind Sasuke, his sword against the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke didn't even flinch, his body was as relaxed as ever.

"I have you now..." Aromi smirked.

"You do?" Just as Sasuke finished his sentence the snake bit Aromi's leg. He let out a scream of pain and fell backwards. Sasuke leaned over the snake bitten boy.

"The poison works slowly and painfully. Killing the victim by destroying his vital organs, slowly breaking down the heart and brain last." Sasuke grinned. "Orochimaru taught me it." Aromi struggled to stand as the snake disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"This is your end." Sasuke growled. "I promise this time."

Aromi dared to glance up at Sasuke's face. No emotion, no regret. He was as cold as stone. Aromi stood, his head lowered.

"Go ahead then, kill me."

"I plan on it." Sasuke smirked, and in one fluid motion, thrust his sword into Aromi's stomach. The boy fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Then without another word, Sasuke left the arena as the medics rushed to Aromi's aid.

----

Author's note:

Kio: Oh nose, chapter is too short D: Aw well. I don't care.


	35. Captive

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter thirty-five: Captive

I own nothing but Kio, Eko, Esh, all the plot before chapter four and half the plot afterwards  
Okay, so Asetia sorta abandoned us, she also gave up all ownership of her character when she did so.

Reku, Asetia, and anything relating to the two, belongs to Yuki and I

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkeren, and all relating to them belong to Yuki.

Takes place during the time skip

I say "I LOVE YOU!!!" To Yuki ,my wonderful grammar corrector. With out you I would die:D

----

"The poison was removed. He should go back to the dorm now." The nurse said to Yuki. "But Migome will have to stay here." Yuki nodded.

----

A knock came to the dorm door, Aromi lay on his bed, and Yuki was in the shower. He growled as he got up from his bed and walked to answer the door. A man and a woman in foreign clothes stood at the door.

"We are looking for a Yuki Oharu. Does she live here?" The silver haired man with glasses asked.

"Yes." Aromi answered.

"May we speak with her?" The girl with black hair and a bandage over her right eye sighed.

"Well, she's in the shower, you'll have to wait." He said walking over to the bathroom door.

"Yuki?" He said knocking on the door.

"What do you want?!" She yelled, feeling uncomfortable about being talked to while she was naked.

"Someone's here to see you." There was a silence.

"Who?"

"I don't know." Aromi turned to the man and woman at the door. "What business do you have with Yuki?"

"Official." The man said.

"Okay, I'll hurry up then." She yelled.

Aromi walked to the couch.

"Sit." He commanded. They did what they were told. "Would you like some green tea?"

"No." The man replied

"No _thank you."_ The woman said politely, shooting a glare to the man beside her. The man just rolled his eyes.

----

Meanwhile in the bathroom

"Yuki, I don't trust them..."

"Oh...I'll be fine, Yori. And I have you and Aromi to protect me if anything goes wrong."

"But what of Aromi has to leave the room?"

"Then I have you."

----

_"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from them..."_ Aromi thought.

"The news we bring does not concern you..."

"So we have to ask you to leave the room." The man said finishing his partners words.

"Okay..." Aromi said getting up.

"So the wound wasn't that deep, was it?" One of them asked, the girl. Aromi looked at his stomach.

"Oh...No it wasn't..." He answered as he left the room. The sound of running water stopped._ "Yuki must be done."_ He thought.

Two minutes pasted and Yuki came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her head.

"What do you guys want?" Yuki growled, unhappily.

"Its about your brother." The man said.

"What? Is he begging me to come back?" She said taking the towel of her head.

"No..." The other said.

"Your bother...He's..."

"He's what?" She asked in worry.

"Dead." Aromi's eyes widened as he listened through his door.

"Dead?" Yuki was shaken.

"We would like you to come see him." The girl said.

"Okay..." The other opened the door and led Yuki out.

"Let's go." The man said. As soon as the door closed, Aromi ran out of the dorm and followed them.

Aromi came running from the dorms and got a glimpse of Yuki smiling at him as they disappeared into a portal. He ran after them, but couldn't catch up. Aromi kept running but in his effort to catch Yuki he ran into a small girl wearing a hood, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow...I'm sorry." He said looking down at her. In her fall her hood slipped off.

"Oww..." She growled, rubbing her head.

"Kio?" He asked.

"Why the did you have bump into me?! And shouldn't you be lying down after your fight?" She hissed.

"I didn't mean to, and Yuki was taken away!"

"Yuki...?"

"Do you know were they went?"  
"No...But I can help you find it."

"Thanks."

"Eko, find them." The dragon cooed as she jumped down from Kio's shoulder. She sniffed the ground and looked up at her master, Kio nodded. Eko ran and they followed.

"Are you sure she knows what she's doing? I mean we aren't even in Konoha anymore." Eko stopped and cooed in fear, Kio and Aromi stopped. A giant mansion stood in front them.

"And I'm guessing you have a better sense of smell then a dragon!" Kio snapped looking up at the mansion. "Now come on!" They jumped over the gate and walked to the door. Kio knocked and it opened.

----

"Here he is, Miss Oharu." Her brother lay in a casket, his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. Yuki smiled and tired to hold back her tears. Her hands shook while she tried to stroke his face, and the tears finally came.

"Dear brother..." She turned and looked at the two. "I thank you for coming to get me and delivering this tragic news, but if you don't mind, I would like to go back home and lie down for a bit." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave." The girl growled.

"What...?"

"I'm sorry, but if you come quietly you'll save us a lot of trouble." The man said, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. The woman came up behind her and knocked her out, then putting the handcuffs around her wrists.

They took Yuki into another room ,past the main hall, and opened the another door. The older man who was sitting in the room stood up from his chair and walked over to them.

"Master Ochimaru, here she is." The man said.

"Well done, Kabuto." The girl growled at the fact that her master didn't acknowledge her help in this plan. "Fine then, Kovu. Why don't you set her down?" Orochimaru glared at her, then smirked. The girl roughly set her against the near-by wall. Orochimaru bent down and pressed the palm of his hand against her heart. He pulled it away and a line of chakra came out, followed by an unconscious Yori.

"Put this wolf in a cage." He growled. The Snake Sanin walked over and sat back down in his chair as Kabuto took Yori and Kovu nudged Yuki with the toe of her boot. Yuki moaned and stood up, holding her head.

"Hello..."Orochimaru hissed.

"What?! What's going on?!" She gasped.

"Calm down, dear. All I want is Alkeren." Orochimaru smirked.

"You...you know about her?"

"Yes..." He answered. "Yuki look at it this way, I'm actually taking a burden off your shoulders."

"W-Who are you?" Yuki growled.

"Orochimaru...Well, what do you say? What's the fastest way of making her come out?"

"When Yori becomes human, and I become wolf, we shall be one and all will see; that the evil one is be free." Yuki said repeating part of the legend Kurenai left out. "Its already begun."

"Oh, so you know the verse too. I see, well then we'll just have to keep an eye on you." Kovu pushed Yuki forward and she stepped in front of Orochimaru. He stretched her cheeks then pushed them together.

"But, I think I'll keep you for awhile..." Yuki pulled her face out of the Sanin's grasp and glared at him.

"SASUKE!" Orochimaru called suddenly.

"Yes...?" Sasuke stepped into the room.

"Take Yuki to..." He was interrupted by Kabuto.

"Sir, there are two shinobi here who want to see Yuki."

"Who?" He growled.

"A Kio and an Aromi." Came the sound ninja's reply.

"A Kio you say?" Orochimaru hissed. "Bring them in."

"Yes, sir." A few minutes later, Kabuto came back with the two Shinobi and the dragon who had so bravely approached Orochimaru's mansion.

"YUKI!" Aromi called.

"AROMI! KIO!" Hoped dawned on Yuki who was by now standing next too Sasuke.

"Kio...Why did you come after I agreed he could have you...?" Orochimaru shook his head.

"W-what do you mean?!" Kio growled in shock.

"Or should I say Kioas Kuais." Orochimaru smirked. "Oh how you tempt me, but a promise is a promise, and that I keep." At his words, Kio's whole world came crashing down upon her, her cover blown. She swung her head around to Aromi and Yuki, praying that they didn't know any information about the Kuais clan and its role with the demons, or more specifically, Yakane. She had taken her mother's maiden name of Songbird to rid herself of the pain that the last name of Kuais had caused. She had even given herself a new first name so that the Suna ANBU couldn't hunt her down after she fled from the research facility. But now, it was all gone. Kio just prayed that the secret she had almost died to protect would not leave the thick walls of this mansion. Aromi seemed not to notice the shock on Kio, or even what Orochimaru had said, he was too preoccupied with the handcuffs on Yuki's wrists.

"What have you done to her?!" Aromi demanded.

"Nothing, well, not yet that is...Right Sasuke?" Orochimaru grinned. Sasuke didn't answer. An inhuman growl escaped Kio's lips. Aromi didn't even glance at her.

"We aren't leaving without Yuki!" Aromi yelled.

"We'll then, all three of you will be leaving here dead! I'd advise you not to butt into our business." Kabuto growled, pushing up his glasses. "If you value your lives, you'd leave." Kio glanced behind Kabuto, as the two of them were pushed towards the door, to see a girl that she swore she knew.

"Kovu?" She whispered. The girl swiftly turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Sasuke, take Yuki away." Orochimaru commanded.

"Yes, master." He said bowing then taking Yuki by the arm and leading her down the hall.

"YUKI!!" Aromi called. She glanced back at him with sad eyes before disappearing around the corner.

----

Kabuto pushed them out the front door and the echoing sound of it slamming behind them made Eko coo in fear. Kio stood still and glared into nothing, and Aromi was growling in anger and disappointment.

"We have to tell the Fifth Hokage!" He yelled finally.

"Its no use..." Kio whispered before spinning around to face him fully. Her golden eyes locked with his and she suddenly withdrew a senbon.

"W-what are you going to do with that?!" He gasped.

"Make you forget this. Its for the better. Then you can tell no one of what you heard of my real name."

"W-what?"

"I'll be nice enough to let you remember everything up till Orochimaru referred to me by my real name, it will be like he never spoke about me." Kio growled before stabbing the senbon into Aromi's neck. "Be glad I'm not going to killing you." With that, Aromi passed out.

"And once again, Haku you saved my butt from a heck of a lot of trouble..." She laughed quietly, before dragging the boy's body back to the village.

----

"Sasuke, why did you betray me? I'm your friend..." Yuki whispered helplessly.

"I never was your friend." Sasuke answered harshly.

"So...You were just getting information for Ochimaru..." Sasuke shot a glace back at her.

"The old Sasuke you know is dead." He said leading her into a dark room. The first thing that Yuki noticed was the giant snake with candles in its eyes. Sasuke pulled her to the side and sat her down on a bench against the wall. He lifted her arms and hooked them to the chains that dangled above her. He then walked across the room and sat down on his bed.

"You can't kill me, you have to keep me alive for Alkeren, right?" She asked eyeing his sword. "What does he want with you anyway?" There was a short silence.

"After I kill my brother, he will take over my body and my soul will be dead." Yuki gasped.

"Why...Why would you want to go on like this knowing that? Didn't you have another goal?" Before he could answer a man came in with Yori in his arms. The man lay the unconscious human form of the wolf next to Yuki.

"Yori?!" Yuki called, looking at her friend. "She's not dead is she?!" She asked franticly. The servant said nothing as he left and shut the door behind him.

"No! Answer me!" She cried. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Yuki, unlocking her arms.

"What...?" Yuki looked up. Sasuke just turned away and walked back to his bed. The girl looked down at Yori, running her hand through Yori's short black hair.

"Oh Yori, please don't die on me too..."

"Don't worry. They wouldn't kill her."

"Oh...That's right, they need her to free Alkeren too." Yuki said with tears forming in her eyes. She stroked the human wolf's cheek sadly. "You've always been there for me..." Yuki sighed, putting her chin in her hands and closing her eyes. She looked up, remembering Sasuke. He took her wrists and locked her to the chain again.

"I did have another goal...To revive the Uchiha clan."

"See, the Uchiha clan will be dead if you go on like this!" She shouted softly. The flash of lust in Sasuke's eyes caused Yuki to gasp suddenly and swallow her words. He bent down so that he was at eye level with the girl. Yuki's heart rate sped up. Slowly, his lips pushed against her's in a rough kiss. Yuki's eyes widened and she froze in shock.

"How...about I start now, before my soul dies." He smirked. Images flooded Yuki's mind as their eyes locked. Sasuke and Aromi talking and then a more vivid image. A pink haired kunochi, Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura! What about Sakura! You...you betrayed her!" Yuki yelled.

"The Sasuke you knew is gone!" He snapped angrily. Yuki blinked, the image of Sasuke and Aromi fighting came to her mind's eye.

"So...You tried to kill Aromi...to get to me?" Her voice cracked as she pieced together the last pieced of the puzzle. When he didn't answer, fear replaced all other emotion. Sasuke stroked her cheek.

"Why can't we just---Huh?" Yuki began to shake uncontrollably. Fear blazed in her eyes.

"Take...your hand off of me..." She hissed, he lips shaking. Sasuke just stared. "I can see all of the people who killed..." New images came to her mind, images of women and children running from Sasuke, who rose his sword, slaying them all.

"TAKE YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!!!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. He took his hand slowly away, but pushed his lips against her's again. Yuki's tears stopped, but a expression of guilt flooded he face.

"S-stay away from me!" Sasuke's face didn't change. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I cant..." He whispered.

"S-stop..." Yuki mumbled.

----

"What?! Oh...that sounds serious! If Orochimaru gets a hold of Alkeren, we'll all be dead!" Tsunade yelled. "Hmm...We aren't sure how long it takes to free a demon of Alkeren's power so if she doesn't get back by tomorrow, I'll send out the ANBU."

"What?! Is that all your going to do?!" Aromi hissed.

"Yes. Calm yourself, we don't know the exact location."

"Kio!" Aromi whined. "Can't that stupid dragon find that place again?!" Kio glared at Aromi.

"I don't even remember how we got there, the trail is probably dead by now anyway." Kio lied.

----

Sasuke unlocked Yuki from the chain and pushed her against his body, making it unable for her to move.

"You're my prisoner...You know that?" He growled, lust filling his eyes and voice. Tears ran down her face as the images of she thought Sasuke once was through he mind in a endless stream of pain. All the times she saw him laugh, saw him smile...All the times he was her friend. But now, that was all a distant memory, a lie.

"I love..." Yuki interrupted him, unable to stand hearing the words come from **his** lips.

"After you kill your bother you'll be at the highest peek of your life, having someone take over you will not go without showing some side of weakness!"

"Then after I kill Itachi, I'll kill Orochimaru so I can be with..." He stopped, hearing footsteps in the hall. Yuki fell silent as she saw the shadow under the door. Sasuke let go of her and she fell with a thud against the ground. He opened the door and went into the dim light, closing the door behind him.

Yuki could hear Orochimaru's voice and then a female's voice, Kovu. Sasuke replied to their muffled conversation. Sasuke reentered the room, his Sharingan shining dangerously. Yuki felt weak as he walked over to her and bent down to her level on the floor. Yuki gasped and pulled her body away from his. The Sharingan eyes twirled and she fell into a trance.

"Tomorrow you will return to the challenge with me. You won't say anything about what happened, say they took you to see your dead brother. You'll act normal."

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Now, Yuki Oharu, sleep." The girl fell into his arms, her eyes falling shut.


	36. Against Fate: Neji VS Kio

Welcome To My Life

**Welcome To My Life**

Chapter thirty-six: Against Fate: Neji VS Kio

I own nothing but half of the plot Kio, Eko, Kovu, Yakane and everything relating to them.

Reku, Asetia and everything relating to them belong to both me and Yuki.

Yuki, Aromi, Migome, Yori, Alkeren and everything relating to them belongs to Yuki.

Take place during the time skip.

My deepest thanks go out to Yuki, for sticking with me and helping me along the way

Okay you guys, I'm skipping most of the battles because they are boring and stuff. This story has been so stretched out and its getting boring. I need to get to the plot.

Sorry for any mistakes, Yuki can no longer proof-read this because its summer break.

--

"Does everyone have a seat?" Anko called. Before anyone has a change to answer, she continued. "Good!" She smiled. "So, who's ready to die?!"

"Stop scaring them." Eikza sighed. "Anyway, today's match is between…" He glanced down at his paper. "The strongest remaining leaf shinobi and the mysterious sand shinobi! Neji and Kio!"

Kio stiffened in her seat. "Wha-what?!"

"You heard them! Get down there!" Kankuro smiled.

"I'm sure Gaara will cheer you on! Won't you?" Temari nudged him in the side.

"Why?" Gaara growled sternly. With a sigh, Kio finally stood up and jumped into the arena. Turning, she avoided Neji's eyes and gave a polite bow. She glanced back at Eko, who was standing behind her and the dragon gave a quick nod.

"So, I get to take you on? Why do I always get the freaks?" Neji growled. Kio kept silent as he continued to insult her.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Usually he was able to insult his opponents to make them angry and blind, but Kio was different. She really didn't care. He paused and a grin appeared on his lips.

"So…I hear that you were trained by Haku…Its pretty sad, really. Him being killed by some rookies." Kio's eyes widened, a growl escaped her lips. "Not to mention his gender confusion. I mean seriously. Are you sure he was a guy? He--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!" Kio flung her arms out, ice senbon appearing in both hands. The air around the two suddenly dropped in temperature, so cold that Neji could see his breath. Eko jumped in front of Kio.

"What?! Why is it so cold?!" Neji growled.

"Now!!" she yelled. She jumped backwards and threw he needles. Neji spun, the six senbon flew away from him and clattered to the ground, breaking into tiny pieces. Kio used her free hand to make a series of hand signs.

"SECRET JUTSU: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!!" The broken pieces of the ice senbon suddenly rose up to from semi-transparent mirrors around Neji. "This is for Haku!" A sudden gust of ice cold wind blew past Kio and forced her hair out of her face, showing the secret that her hair hid. Her left eye had the Sharingan. Although it was barely even the first stage and didn't work properly, the fact that she had it was a secret in itself.

And in the midst of her rage, a demon was awoken. Hungry, angry and filled with blood lust, Yakane took control and Kio began to change. The pure girl that they had once known was replaced suddenly by a hungry beast and the need , the want, to win the battle replaced everything else. She would win. She would prove to Gaara that she was strong. She would make Neji pay for the lies he had said. She would make Haku proud.

Neji was the only one how could see it. The huge amount of red chakra taking shape behind the young girl. Three tails, four eyes, large horns and sharp claws. Yakane. He had seen something like this before…Though, Naruto had more charka then Kio

Kio jumped into the ice mirrors behind her, the illusion reflecting into the other mirrors. Eko stood silently outside the ice prison, waiting. The dragon knew that Kio had broken part of the seal, and Eko was afraid for her master. It was only be a matter of time before Yakane took full control. If Kio kept fighting using Yakane's chakra, it would only be a few more years. Kio had just drastically cut her life short. She had accessed Yakane's power and broken part of the seal.

--

A few minutes past and Kio kept throwing the senbon. Neji had been hit, of course, and the cuts that riddled his body showed that, but he showed no sign of stopping. Kio, on the other hand, was losing charka, and fast. She knew that she couldn't keep going like this.

'_Crap...I'm going to run out of chakra…No wonder Haku told me to save this as a last resort…' _Kio growled in her mind. She began to make hand signs when an overwhelming pain shot through her whole body.

"_**You could always use mine, girl."**_ The voice hissed in her mind. Pain rushed up from her wrists and burned at her neck around her necklace that served as the seal. Her eyes flashed from golden yellow to blood red and the mark off Yakane flashed and faded on her cheek.

Eko sensed that Yakane was trying to get out and fear shone in her eyes as Kio jumped backwards out of the mirrors. Her body tensed up and the throbbing pain caused Kio to collapse to the ground. The ice prison cracked and broke sending ice shards flying into the air and allowing Neji freedom. Kio clutched the black jade around her neck as the dark whispering grew stronger and stronger.

"Shut up, please, just shut up…." She growled over and over.

"Is she okay?" Asetia asked as she leaned over the rail trying to see.

"What happened?!" Temari yelled. Gaara just stared, no emotion on his face.

Eko leapt in font of Kioas Neji ran forward. The dragon cooed softly, asking in her own tongue if her master was alright. Kio disregarded her.

"No…I…can't die…" Her vision was becoming blurry. Sound was fading. Yakane was taking control.

"Gaara! Do something! Stop the battle!" Asetia screamed, knowing that since Gaara was the Kazekage, only he could stop this. He didn't even flinch.

Kio's body was frozen, the pain was driving her insane and she couldn't see anything. Yakane was so close to freedom. If Kio couldn't get control soon, she would be overcome by him and she would die. The darkness was getting thicker and it was getting hard for Kio to breath, then a voice broke through the darkness.

"KIO! Hang in there!" Her eyes widened.

"Haku?!" The darkness began to fade, sound of the outside world began to return. Kio struggled to stand back up as her vision fully cleared and the haze lifted. She glared up at Neji and pulled a kunai from the holster on her leg.

--

Kunai and senbon littered the ground, blood from bother shinobi stained the dirt. The battle was coming to a end. Kio was doing her best not to get hit, but with Neji it wasn't that easy.

Neji ran forward to attack her again. Kio jumped to the side just in time to avoid his hand. He spun around behind her.

"This is the end. SIXTY-FOUR PALM!" Over and over again Kio was hit, but Yakane kept pushing more chakra through her body. She swaggered backwards and rose her head to look at Neji, who was panting heavily. Eko growled and jumped onto his face, biting and scratching. Kio focused all her chakra into her fist and just as Eko jumped from Neji's face, Kio punched him. Out of her rage, Kio continued to kick him even after he had fell to the ground.

"HAKU WAS KIND AND…and…I LOVED HIM!! SO SHUT UP AND QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Kio stated at his collapsed body and wiped some of the blood from her face. Weakly, she made her way out of the arena. She knew that she had won, but because of her rage, she had let Yakane weaken the seal. She knew her time was running short now.


End file.
